


United Front Part 5 of Transformer Story

by zack_M83



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: With communications to Cybertron secured, Megatron has discovered that his Decepticons have splintered into two warring factions. He must find a way to Cybertron and unite the Decepticons once again before Optimus Prime finds a way to take advantage of the situation and reclaim Iacon.Prime goes to Earth's moon to awaken the Autobots that have been in stasis since the evacuation of Cybertron. Finding new allies, this bolsters the ranks of the Autobots and the leader of the Autobots makes a daring decision to go to the Refuge, the last holding of the Autobots and rally them to action.
Kudos: 1





	United Front Part 5 of Transformer Story

{1}

Updraft picked up a distant energon signal on his scanners. “SK Drones 0112A and 0241C, I’m picking up something. Moving to coordinates that I’m sending your way. I want you two to meet me there.”

“Understood, Updraft.” The drone cut the communication link.

Transforming into his robot mode, Updraft dropped out of the sky and landed on the old grounds where Trypticon had once been stationed. The Seeker remembered the days when energon was plentiful. Now, it was just a struggle to keep core operations functional. The only time drones were ever used these solar planetary cycles was during important investigations. There had been a strange signal coming from this sector and Shockwave had sent him to investigate it.

Two Tetrajets one a pale purple color while the other a pale yellow flew low. They transformed into their robot modes and landed beside Updraft. Both pairs of the silver optics took in the scene. “I see nothing.”

“Updraft, this is Red Wing. Do you hear me?”

“What do you want, traitor?” Red Wing and several Seekers had abandoned Shockwave when Megatron failed to return.

“I’m coming in on your location. I’m not looking for a fight.”

“All right, but if I so much as suspect a betrayal, I’ll scrap your hull.”

The pale yellow and silver drone pointed to the red Tetrajet. “It appears he’s alone.”

“Keep your optics open,” SK 0112A said.

The red Seeker transformed and landed before Updraft. “Have you heard the buzz?”

“I’ve been on distant patrols. I’ve not heard anything.” Best he not let Red Wing know of something haunting the Decepticon territories.

“Megatron has been found. My spies said that Shockwave contacted Thundercracker and Blitzwing who said he still functioned,” Red Wing said.

“Your spies?” Updraft asked. “Seems bold of you to come out and tell me you’ve got spies. Overlord wouldn’t be too happy to learn of this.”

“Overlord can rust for all I care. Now that Megatron’s back I want to rejoin the right side.”

“More like you know Megatron will rip out Overlord’s spark chamber no matter how big it is and any who dare to remain loyal to the Titan,” Updraft said.

“I refused to follow that mad scientist. Hotlink, Bitstream and Sunstorm were of the same opinion because that fool Shockwave couldn’t find his blaster if you welded it to his head,” Red Wing said.

“I see. So you want your old buddy Updraft to pull you out of the fire before Megatron shows up and rips out your spark chamber.”

“With Megatron back our schism war can end and we’ll find a way to cure Cybertron of its decline, then the Decepticons will rule it all,” Red Wing said.

“You want me to trust you? Name your spies.”

“You’re asking me to betray them?” The Seeker folded his arms and looked away. “This is a chance to put the past behind us.”

“True, but I want to know.” It wouldn’t hurt to keep the information should he ever need it.

“Backdraft and Downburst. They wanted to join Overlord, but I told them they’d be better off staying where they were. We’ve been communicating since.”

Updraft had thought he’d known those two Seekers. “I’ll put in a good word for you, but there is something you must do in return.”

Red Wing looked back at Updraft. “What’s that?”

“Bring Knock Out to Shockwave. Once we have that rogue then we’ll have leverage against Overlord.”

“How am I supposed to do that? Those two are inseparable!”

“If you truly wish to find your way back into our ranks that is the price,” Updraft said.

“Megatron won’t need Knock Out to crush Overlord. I remember the report of when Megatron defeated Metroplex at the first battle of Iacon.”

“Consider it my price then to help you out,” Updraft said.

“So be it.” The red Seeker took to the air, transforming back into his Tetrajet form, racing the way he’d come.

“Do you think it’s true? About Megatron being functional?” SK 0241C asked.

“If it is then once more the Decepticons will unite and lay waste to any who would dare oppose Megatron. If the rebels are smart, they’ll flock back to Shockwave’s side before our leader returns. Otherwise their blackened hulls will litter the ground.”

Something went off on Updraft’s sensors. He turned to where the signal originated. “Something just set off my sensors.”

“Energon?” SK 0112A asked.

“Faint… but energon doesn’t move.” Updraft powered up his blasters and signaled for SK 0112A and SK 0241C to spread out and box in whoever was trying to remain hidden. The Seeker stepped forward and found a Cybertronian creature. It was a solid black cat-like creature with silver and blue ascents.

“Huh? What do you make of this?” the pale yellow and silver Seeker asked. 

Updraft scanned his memory banks. “It’s a reformatted Cybertronian beast. Sort of like Soundwave’s ravage, but still in its original form.”

“What’s it doing out here?”

Updraft went to grab it, but the feline bot extended its claws and raked them against the Seeker’s arm. A warning illuminated his viewer for a moment. “I’ll scrap the blasted bot!”

A powerful roar echoed from behind a bulwark of rusted metal. Something charged through, and Updraft took to the air as a red, yellow, and orange creature not native to Cybertron ripped into the pale purple drone, ripping it to scrap.

“It’s the Quintesson monster bot!” Updraft unleashed a barrage of ion blasts, but it did little damage to the monster. SK 0241C followed the leader Seeker into the air, but a blur of yellow, black, and red slammed into the remaining drone. Updraft transformed into his Tetrajet mode and raced away, leaving the beast bots.

Reaching the tower that belonged to Scorponok, Updraft transformed on the landing pad. Inside the main entrance, Blackjack and Barricade stood guard. “What’s the password?” The black and purple speed racer asked.

Updraft charged his ion cannon and pointed at the Decepticon guardian. “Out of the way or I’ll snuff out your spark.” The driver held up his hands and stepped out of the way.

The black and gray former police bot laughed. “That’s Updraft all right.”

Without further word, Updraft walked through the corridor and descended the ramp to the lower levels of the Decepticon citadel. Going into the laboratory area, the Seeker noted Dropshot and Bombshock still on the slabs being worked on. They had been in stasis lock for six planetary cycles.

“I discovered what’s showing up on long distance scanners. It looks like the Cybertronians the Quintessons reprogrammed have made their appearance.”

The purple Cybertronian scientist never turned from the computer. “We need not worry about them. We have more important developments that require our full attention.”

“What is more important than making sure our perimeter is secured?” Updraft leaned against the table that held the hulking figure of Bombshock.

“Shockwave, this is Acid Storm. We’ve found a place within our territory that will be perfect for the spacebridge.” 

_Spacebridge?_

“Excellent. I’m sending ten drones to your location,” Shockwave said, then turned to the controls and accessed dormant drones. Activating them, the silver and purple Seekers came into the laboratory. “I am sending you ten drones and Updraft to Doian 10-PW-013. Three Seekers are already there and securing the location.”

“What are our orders?” Updraft asked when the scientist didn’t even look at him.

The scientist turned to the Seeker as though just now noticing his arrival. “You are to take the energon cubes and resources that are with Acid Storm and his units and build a long distance spacebridge. Once complete, you will notify me at once so we can get our first shipments of energon from Lord Megatron.”

Feigning ignorance, Updraft stepped forward. “Lord Megatron has been found?”

“Yes,” Shockwave said. “Megatron and the others are on a planet rich with resources that can be converted into energon. A spacebridge would be the most effective means of transporting energon. I sent word to Megatron’s forces and they will begin their spacebridge soon.”

“With us gaining this source of energon and with Megatron’s return the Decepticons will unify once again and those that refuse will be crushed. At last Overlord will be cast down,” Updraft said.

“Exactly. Now, go and help secure the site.”

Updraft and the ten drones made their way to the top of the tower, transformed, and flew to the designated coordinates. For the first time in a long time, the Seeker had hope that this civil war between the Decepticon’s factions would be at an end.

* * *

Optimus Prime watched the monitor and for the first time relaxed. The two escape pods that held the eighty-four proto-form containers were right where the drones left them. Although they’d been here for so long, he was certain there was no change in the pods within the transports.

“Everything is scanning perfectly, Optimus,” Rachet said as he and Perceptor monitored their approach in Jetfire.

“I’m amazed to find them in such perfect form,” Jetfire said. “From my scanners… most of the proto-forms scan no issues.”

“So what is our course of action, Prime? We can’t fit all of them within this vessel,” Perceptor said.

“First, we will awaken them and then see about converting the escape pods into ships,” Optimus Prime said.

Jetfire landed and Optimus stepped out of the ship. Being on the small moon, it was strange with the lack of gravity. Perhaps this had been what kept the proto-forms from degrading.

Perceptor walked over to the first escape pod and imputed the code to open the pod. Together, they walked into the escape pod and began to awake the Cybertronians within.

After waking the first three bots, they emerged from stasis. One was a light and dark blue Cybertronian with quick movements. “Wow, it’s Optimus Prime. How long have we been in stasis, Prime? How long? Huh?”

“That’s a complicated question to answer. What’s your name?”

“BR-012-1, huh? How can it be complicated? Optimus Prime? I’d like to know.”

A pink and white female Cybertronian walked over. “Calm down, BR-012-1. Your verbal barrage is hard to take in.”

“Thank you…?”

“RC-130-1,” the pink and white Cybertronian said. “Don’t worry about it, Optimus Prime.”

Optimus regarded the red, gray, and yellow Cybertronian as it joined with the others. “I need you all to understand much has happened since you boarded the Ark. First, the Quintessons intercepted your ship. They reprogrammed some of your shipmates. Then after that, a crew of Autobots including myself took your ship to find a new source of energon and finally allow you to awaken on another world to colonize… but Megatron attacked and we ended up lost in space. I slipped you and your crew out and then after another battle we crash landed on the planet and were in stasis lock for a significant period of time. The exact length of time isn’t known to us.”

“I was thinking this wasn’t a very productive place for a colony,” the red, gray, and yellow Cybertronian said as he looked about.

“So what now? What are we to do? Huh? Optimus Prime?”

Optimus looked to Perceptor and held out an introductory hand. “This Autobot is a scientist and will help each of you awaken the other Cybertronians and create transports out of the escape pods so you can join us on Earth… the planet we crashed on.”

“You said Megatron was on the ship when you crashed. What of him and his Decepticons?” RC-130-1 asked.

“He and his attack force survived with us in stasis lock. They were revived too,” Optimus Prime said.

“I left Cybertron so I wouldn’t be involved in the war,” RC-130-1 said. “But it was all for nothing because now we’re on a different planet that he’ll ravage like he did Cybertron.”

“You were fortunate to not see what Cybertron has become,” Perceptor said. “It’s worse than you can possibly imagine. The percentage of energon across the entire planet is less than ten percent.”

“By the Allspark!”

“But we have hope,” Optimus Prime was quick to add. “The life-forms of this planet have figured out a way to harness power from the local star. We will adapt the technology and use the local star in Cybertron’s solar system to infuse the planet. It has yet to be tested, but this new form of technology can accelerate the crystal growth.” 

“I won’t forgive Megatron for what he’s done to our home. I didn’t want to be involved with the war, but I can’t ignore this anymore.” The red, gray, and yellow Cybertronian said. He pushed a button and the yellow plate opened and several units appeared, much like Soundwave. Six small figures stood before him. “Are you all with me?” They agreed.

“I’m with, BL-32-1. Yes, include me in the Autobots. You’ll take me. Right? Huh?”

Optimus nodded. “Yes, but I want you to awaken the Cybertronians and provide them with a means of getting to Earth. While I am going back to Earth and making sure your arrival won’t cause any issues, Perceptor will be in charge. Jetfire will return as soon as I’ve been dropped off.”

Rachet stepped forward. “I’m going back with you, Prime.” 

“Very well. Let’s get back on the ship.”

{2}

Megatron regarded the human. “Why has production stopped, Arkeville?”

The human stood with a defiant look on his face. “You’re pushing my Hypnochip slaves to the point of exhaustion. They’re not like you, able to go days without regard for their bodies. They need rest and food.”

“Pathetic insects,” Starscream said. “They are little help in energon production. I say we scrap the lot of them.”

Megatron regarded the Seeker then looked at the human. “What say you, Arkeville?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means to destroy. To cause them to cease to function.” Megatron smiled at the human’s fear.

“Y-you wouldn’t.”

Megatron knelt and placed his ion cannon over the human. “I would, however, with your slaves we have a ten percent increase of energon production. While that isn’t a large amount, it also frees up some of my warriors who can then power down and spend less energon thus making our stores last even longer.”

Standing, the Decepticon leader headed towards the entryway. “Get your slaves the food and rest they need. Know this, should production of energon drop I’ll crush every last one of them under my feet.”

A signal appeared within Megatron’s systems. He activated the communication link. “What is it?”

“Lord Megatron, Shockwave has sent word that the spacebridge has begun,” Skywarp said.

“Excellent. How is the Titan faring?”

“His energon levels are around forty percent. The Insecticons are working to uncover his hull. Soon the Titan will be released.”

“Very good. When Astrotrain arrives with the next shipment of energon, I want you to return. Blitzwing will resume command until the Titan is fully charged and free from his prison.”

“As you command,” Skywarp terminated the communication link.

Megatron took the lift up to the top level, where Reflector worked the three different terminals. With the communication from Shockwave, and learning how close Cybertron was to going offline, the urgency of restoring the planet was most important. He would unite the Decepticons under his rule once again and deal with any that refused to submit to him.

“Lord Megatron, Scrapper is trying to get in touch with you.”

Megatron walked over to the terminal. “What is it, Scrapper?” He’d recalled the Constructicons back from Trypticon after Blitzwing spoke with Shockwave concerning the spacebridge.

The Constructicon appeared on the screen. “I’ve found the proper location for the bridge. We will have it completed soon.”

“Excellent. I want word when it is finished. Is there anything else?”

“There is the question of security. With only my crew and me working it leaves no one to watch for humans or Autobots,” the Constructicon leader said.

Truth was between protecting their resource harvesting, escorting Astrotrain back and forth to Trypticon they were stretched thin. Soundwave was gathering more materials for the next set of drones, but they wouldn’t be finished for some time.

“When Skywarp and Thundercracker return and recharge, I’ll send them your way. That’s all we can spare,” Megatron said.

“Understood, Lord Megatron” Scrapper terminated the communication link.

“If only I had a few more warriors now as opposed to later.” Of the drones that they’d built only nine remained. There were several Insecticon drones, but they were all at Trypticon’s location trying to free the Titan. If the Autobot’s discovered their location and attacked with all their forces, the Decepticons wouldn’t be able to defend the base.

A light on the panel flickered. “This is Megatron.”

“I’m picking up several energon signatures moving in our general direction. What are my orders?” Dirge asked.

“Transform into vehicle mode and stay out of sight,” Megatron said.

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Megatron remained at the terminal, waiting to hear back from the Seeker. When the light switch came on again, the Decepticon leader turned the dial. “Not sure what to make of it, Lord Megatron. There were several human planes similar to our design, but were white and gray. I know for a fact they registered energon but they’re not Autobots.”

“It was as Arkeville said. These humans have figured out a way to harness energon for their weapons. The Doctor also said he’d seen an Autobot helping the humans, so it stands to reason they’ve given technology to these humans in exchange for sanctuary,” Megatron said.

“If that’s the case then these humans are a threat to us,” Dirge said.

Megatron tapped the panel. “I will have to consider our next course of action. Should these humans use energon weapons against us and team up with the Autobots then we will find ourselves hard pressed as things stand.”

“Understood. Dirge out.” The communication link ended.

Megatron went back down to where the humans and two of the drones were stacking energon cubes with the equipment Scrapper had cobbled together. “Arkeville. These people you worked with. What did you call their organization?”

“Cobra. Why do you ask?”

“Do you have a means of communicating with them?” Megatron asked.

The frail human scratched his head of gray hair. “No. Nor do I want to find them.”

Megatron picked up the doctor. “If I tell you to find them, then you best do as I say. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, Megatron. Though I do not know… Wait! Springfield! That’s where I think we can find them or some of them, anyway. All I have to do is find out what state the base is in and then you can do whatever you want with them,” Arkeville said.

“Begin your search immediately. I want to know how to communicate with them as quickly as possible.” Megatron set the human down.

* * *

Bumblebee accelerated, taking the curve at a higher speed than he should. Sam clutched the steering wheel, to keep up appearances, but had no true control. “I think you should slow down a bit, Bee. They don’t seem to be following us.”

“That’s a relief. I thought for sure the Constructicons had spotted me.”

“Even if they did, they wouldn’t have recognized you. Your vehicle mode looks just like a regular car. They stand out, because the green and purple coloration.”

“I suppose so, but if they have their scanners active… and there wouldn’t be a reason not to… their sensors would have picked up my energon signal.”

“Maybe you got lucky,” Sam said.

“In the years of being at war with the Decepticons, I’ve learned to not put trust in luck.”

The human glanced over his shoulder. “Well, it doesn’t look like they’re following us so what does that mean if not luck?”

“Thankful that the Decepticons were too focused on whatever else they’re doing to pay attention to me.”

“Sounds like luck to me,” Sam said as he folded his arms and leaned against the seat.

“You want to keep your hands on the steering wheel. Neither of us needs to have your law enforcers stopping us.”

Sam put his hands back on the wheel. “Sorry. It’s not law enforcers. It’s the police or sheriff’s department.”

“Is there laws? Do they enforce the laws? Therefore they are law enforcers.”

“If it makes you happy,” Sam said.

When they reached the military base where the Autobot crash site was located, Bumblebee stopped the vehicle. The soldier stepped out of his box and walked over. “Let me see your pass.” Sam pulled out his billfold and handed over the special pass the G.I. Joes had gotten him. “All right. You keep to the Autobot base. If we find you out of their perimeter unescorted, there will be orders shoot to kill. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. Stay out of trouble.” The soldier gestured for the other soldier to lift the block.

Bumblebee drove through the stop and followed the road that circled around the military base so as they could reach the Autobot base behind the mountain. “Now that is some serious rules.”

“I’d call them law enforcers.” Sam laughed and leaned back in the seat, using the steering wheel to prop his legs up.

“Your world is strange, Sam.” Bumblebee accelerated. “Why so much secrecy among your people?”

“It has to do with different countries trying to slip in and gather intelligence on sensitive information. Sometimes humans will sale out their own country and provide enemies top secret information for money so the military takes their security seriously.”

“I see. I suppose we had things like that too when the war between Autobots and Decepticons began.”

“Was the war on Cybertron bad?”

“Very bad. There has been several of my friends that have been… killed as you humans call it. Some things I saw I’ve wanted to delete from my memory banks… but if I did that, then I may forget all the evil the Decepticons have done since the war began.”

“Wow, so you can delete your memories? Sounds interesting. There are many things I’d like to forget and never remember,” Sam said.

Bumblebee pulled up his memory banks, processing them through his internal view screen, while still driving. “I think it’s different for us. Should I delete files it takes away from my personality. For instance since coming to Earth I could delete all my memories concerning the war but should I do that then my personality would revert to how I was before the war. All my experience would be lost.”

“So why don’t you do that?” Sam asked.

“Because it would be a betrayal to all my allies that have fallen in battle. Some sacrificed their spark so I could live and that would be a betrayal of that friendship.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Do you think some would do that?”

“I knew someone who did. Caliper. He tired of the fighting and attempted to leave Cybertron,” Bumblebee said.

“What happened to him?”

“With his new found ignorance, he hopped in transport to leave Cybertron, only to be shot down and scrapped by Starscream,” Bumblebee said. “I remember his screams wondering why a Seeker was seeking to extinguish his spark before his spark guttered out.”

“That was awful. The base is coming along,” Sam said.

The twin turret and bulwark had guard drones operating it. Beyond more security measures being built, an extractor was slowly removing the Ark, allowing the Autobots time to ensure the structure of the mountain would remain stable. The entire mountain was being converted into a tower base with an observation post at the top. Additional turrets had been attached to the sides of the mountain that could be transformed into ion cannons in battle. Alloy covered the ground around the base and a flat platform was being built along the western side of the headquarters that would one day be a shuttle landing area.

“It’s almost like a little stretch of Cybertron here on Earth.” Bumblebee opened the door and Sam got out. The Autobot transformed and walked into the lower levels.

“What was Cybertron like before the war?” Sam asked.

Bumblebee looked out the entrance. He could see the alloy bulwark. “Just picture an entire planet covered in expanses of metal with sapphire colored crystals growing from the alloy, with warehouses, and production buildings. Recharging stations and roads going from city to city. Thousands of lights basking everything in a soft glow. If someone wanted to travel to clear across Cybertron all they had to do was take a spacebridge and you’d transport over there within a few nano-clicks.”

“Wow! How did that work?”

“I couldn’t tell you, but Wheeljack could if you really wanted to know. They were one of the first things that were sabotaged to limit easy transportation of energon and drone forces during the war.”

“What are you doing back from your patrols?” Red Alert asked.

Bumblebee studied the red and white Cybertronian. “Ran across the Constructicons. They looked pretty busy. Long Haul was transporting a bunch of metal with Mixmaster following him. They’re building something if I had to bet.”

“You didn’t follow them?”

“I picked up Sam before I stumbled onto them so I didn’t think it wise to risk him should they discover me tailing them,” Bumblebee said.

Prowl exited the cave, pushing a cart full of energon cubes. Jazz followed him. “Hey, Sam. Welcome to another day of energon harvesting. You want to check out the skeletons? Wheeljack enjoys putting them together. Those dinosaur pictures have been helping a lot, though he wouldn’t admit it.”

“Maybe later.”

“For now we’re heading to speak with Prime regarding our encounter with some Constructicons,” Bumblebee said as they walked to the lift. The two Autobots got off at the next level where the new storage area for finished energon was stored. When the lift stopped at the top of the tower, the doors opened and Sam whistled at the finished control room.

Sitting at terminals, Skids and Mirage monitored the area. Optimus Prime was at a terminal speaking with someone. “I appreciate your rulers allowing us to have some Cybertronians build their sanctuary here.”

Bumblebee stepped forward, seeing the human named Duke on the terminal. “We’re glad to be a help. One good thing is where you are located. It is in a remote base so you won’t have to worry about spies.”

“True enough. How has Wheeljack’s renovations to your technology been?”

“We’ve been working on mastering the new vehicles. The jets are amazing I’m training as many fliers as I can to use the planes. Wheeljack is a real master of his craft,” Duke said.

“I’ll tell him you said that. If you need anything else, let us know and we’ll try to be a help as much as possible.” When the terminal clicked off, Prime turned and regarded Bumblebee. “What’s brought you back early from your patrols?”

“Ran into Constructicons in the city moving large amounts of metal. I came back to report and to drop Sam off to keep him out of harm’s way.”

“It’s good you thought of the human’s safety.” Optimus went back to the terminal. “Cliffjumper, report to the observation tower.” When the red and black Cybertronian stepped off the lift, Optimus gestured for him to come over. “We’ve got Decepticon activity in a local city. I want you and Bumblebee to scout out the area and see if you can discover what they’re about.”

“I’m on it.”

“Hold a moment,” Bumblebee said. “You must select an alternate mode so you’ll blend in.”

Cliffjumper walked over to Teletraan One’s terminal. After a few nano-clicks he stepped over to the scanner and a beam washed over the Cybertronian. When the light faded he had accents of his Earth vehicle alternate mode about his hull. “Got it.” 

Together, the two scouts hurried out of the base and made their way to the city. Keeping radio chatter to a minimum. Bumblebee led the other scout to where he’d spotted the Decepticons. Remembering the alloy in the back of Long Haul’s alternate mode, Bumblebee scanned the area searching for large amounts of the substance. To his surprise, almost everything pinged his sensors as having some metal within. Even the buildings had metal in them!

“Scrap that idea,” Bumblebee said.

“So what are we going to do? The layout to this place is strange to say the least.”

“We wait,” Bumblebee said as he led the other Autobot to a vacant place and parked.

“How long do we wait?” Cliffjumper asked.

“However long needed,” Bumblebee said.

“This is getting us nowhere,” Cliffjumper said after they’d waited for three solar planetary cycles.

“Where is that legendary patience that your renown?”

“You’ve mistaken me with Bumper,” Cliffjumper said.

The thought of their former scout comrade, made the memory appear. Despite the pain that it would remind him of, Bumblebee accessed the memory.

Bumper ran across the thoroughfare. He was yelling a warning to Bumblebee. Behind him, Decepticons followed. The enemies unleashed a barrage of ion blasts, hitting the younger scout bot. A critical ion blast ripped through the Autobot’s chest hull, extinguishing the spark within. Bumblebee had jumped out of the way, transformed and left his friend’s hull to rust so he could warn of the attack.

“Sorry, Bumblebee. I didn’t think about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. He was just one of the many Autobots that fell by Decepticons. A promising spark cut short,” Bumblebee said. As he processed the emotions, there was a blip on his scanners. “I’ve got something.”

“Is it those humans that Wheeljack has been working with?”

A green and purple mixing truck passed by. A few nano-clicks passed by and then Long Haul and Hook followed in their vehicle forms. Something about that struck Bumblebee as strange. Instead of following, he remained parked.

“Why aren’t we following?”

“I think they know there are Autobots watching them.”

* * *

Mixmaster scanners picked up the energon signals again, but his scanners couldn’t discern where it was coming from. He wondered if it was more of those human vehicles that have energon in them. Megatron had informed them that the humans had allied themselves with the Autobots in order to get Cybertronian technology.

“You think it was those humans?” Long Haul asked through the communication link.

“I don’t know. It seemed like a large amount of energon to be those humans, but the jets triggered Dirge’s sensors too so maybe that’s what it was.”

“Maybe there was a storehouse of them nearby,” Hook suggested.

The Decepticons kept silent afterwards making their way to the old junkyard. One thing the human Arkeville had worked out was having documents sent to the junkyard allowing them to pick up alloys instead of trying to find random abandoned cashes of the planet’s alloys abroad.

With a wave of the hand from the junkyard operator, the human allowed them into the scrapheap. The human holographs that the Constructicons showed waved at the operator as the Decepticons passed, a tiny but important detail Arkeville had promised would work and it did.

Hook began loading the crushed squares and bits and pieces of alloy via his crane. Once he finished loading Long Haul, the three Constructicons drove out of the junkyard. The tall doors closed behind them letting them know the workers would leave for the day.

Driving through the city, the Decepticons were vigilant of Autobots. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, they took the on ramp to the interstate. The three Cybertronians sped up until they were reaching the speeds permitted by the humans. Cars were everywhere. _Just how many human’s live on this planet?_

After several hours of driving, they reached the construction site. The spacebridge was well away from any development, or witnesses. Mixmaster pulled forward, and the other Constructicons began unloading the alloy. As they placed the cubes with the others, Scrapper stepped before Mixmaster. “Did you find these energon signatures?”

“No,” Mixmaster said. “There was too much interference to know if it was the Autobots or those humans Arkeville mentioned.”

“You wasted almost an entire solar planetary cycle chasing after nothing, Mixmaster and because of that we’re behind. Megatron wanted this bridge completed by the end of this solar planetary cycle now we’ll be lucky if it’s ready the following cycle.”

“The longer you complain to me, the less we work.” With a growl the rest of the Constructicons began dropping the materials into the mixing tank where Mixmaster used acids and various enzymes to dissolve and create new metals. When the latest batch was ready, the mixing truck poured the liquid metal into the molds, allowing the alloy to cool into long panels.

While he drained the material into the molds, Scavenger and Bonecrusher welded the pieces to the silver ring. Scrapper began working on the computer terminal, attaching the crude computer to the construct. Hook looked at the blueprints he’d made and nodded.

When the last of the alloy was cooling, Mixmaster transformed and helped the others finish the inner circuitry of the spacebridge. While the Constructicons worked, he heard jets fly over then Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed, landing before them.

“You’re late,” Scrapper said.

“Megatron wanted us to help work on the latest batch of drones so we worked on them until it came time to work on the personality modules. He wanted you two for that… but it looks like the spacebridge isn’t finished like he thought it would be.”

Scrapper looked at Mixmaster. “We were delayed with getting materials to build it. We should be finished tomorrow at the latest.”

“I’ll let you be the one to inform Megatron,” Thundercracker said.

Scrapper walked away from the rest of the group. Mixmaster clinched his hands together, fearing what Megatron would say concerning the delay. The misjudgment of the situation had delayed two projects, and that didn’t bode well for him.

After a time, Scrapper returned and without saying another word went back to work. Mixmaster wasn’t sure what that meant, but hoped it meant Megatron had taken the delays in stride.

{3}

Runamuck leaned against the wall, waiting for the conversation to begin. He had followed Red Wing, as he had met with the rest of the Seekers that had joined Overlord’s faction of Decepticons. Something about this meeting seemed strange. Was there betrayal afoot?

“So why have you called us together, Red Wing?” Hotlink asked.

“Backdraft and Downburst sent word. Megatron has been found and is functional.”

“I’ve heard that rumor before. Shockwave tried to reunite us ten solar system cycles ago using that same line,” Sunstorm said.

“They said they overheard the conversation with Thundercracker. Apparently they were in stasis lock after a crash landing on a planet. They’re working on a spacebridge to send energon over as quickly as they can.”

Runamuck couldn’t believe what he heard! Megatron still functioned. Suddenly, the former racer realized the precarious situation he was in. Should the leader of the Decepticons return he would call all to return to him and should any fail to do so, he’d hunt them down and scrap every one of the remaining rebels.

The Cybertronian hurried away from the position, making sure to not make a noise. Once he was well away, he transformed into his vehicle mode and accelerated through the ruins. Strange birds passed overhead as the local star started the next circle.

Finding Runabout, Runamuck led his racing partner to a secure area. After explaining the news, the two astroracers stood in silence. “What should we do? Do we stay loyal to Overlord or do we defect back to Megatron?” Runamuck asked.

“Megatron will be completely recharged while Overlord is in temporary stasis lock,” Runabout said. “There would be no question who would win regarding the challenge. I remember when Megatron went up against Metroplex and caused the Titan to topple over. I say we return to Megatron’s side.”

“So the sooner we make the change the better chance we have of being shown mercy,” Runamuck said. “I agree. To Kaon.”

The two astroracers transformed and drove to where they knew one of the spacebridges had been repaired. They teleported to where they knew Shockwave’s troops had control of Cybertron. No sooner had they crossed the threshold to Kaon then Acid Storm and his unit of Seekers landed, blocking them.

“What are two Overlord followers doing here?” Ion Burst asked.

“We’ve heard Megatron is functional and looking to return so we wish to rejoin the right side,” Runamuck said.

The green and black Seeker looked to the others. “What are they talking about?”

“We heard it from Red Wing who heard it from Downburst and Backdraft that said they heard Thundercracker had spoken with Shockwave,” Runabout said.

Acid Storm tapped his communicator. “Shockwave, this is Acid Storm. I’ve got Runamuck and Runabout saying something about Megatron is still functional. Is there any truth to this rumor?”

“How is it they know?”

The Seeker looked at Runabout. “Red Wing heard it from…” It was then Runamuck realized Backdraft and Downburst speaking with Red Wing meant there was evidence they were spies for Overlord. He had just blown their cover!

“From their own mouths, they said Downburst and Backdraft told Red Wing,” Acid Storm said.

“That was Updraft’s words. This confirms they were spies.”

It was then that the astroracer realized should all of this be a hoax, not only had they delivered themselves up for execution but they’d informed Shockwave of spies. 

“Allow them into Kaon. When Megatron returns, I will leave it for him to decide what is to be done with them.”

A surge of relief swept through Runamuck. The three Seekers led the two Cybertronians into Scorponok. Detour, Hyperdrive, Blackjack, and Barricade met them at the entrance. “It’s good the both of you came to your senses,” Barricade said.

The two former astroracers shared a look. “We’re glad to be back,” Runamuck said. “Is everyone ready for the return of Megatron?”

“More than ready,” Barricade said. “Come, let’s get a ration.”

“Not so fast,” Acid Storm said.

“Can it, Seeker. I know these two longer than anyone else. They’re loyal,” Barricade pushed the Seeker out of the way. “Let’s go you two.”

* * *

Knock Out studied the terminal. Something had happened to Runamuck and Runabout as they weren’t at their post. Twice he had attempted to get in touch with them to get updates, but both times he received only static. The only time communication links produced static was if there was a great distance between the two individuals.

The sub commander tried a different group. “Wingspan and Pounce, do you copy?”

“We’re here. What do you need?” Pounce asked.

“Check sector 01-GF-23. The astroracers aren’t responding to my transmissions. We need to make sure some of Shockwave’s faction haven’t made their way into the sector,” Knock Out said.

“We’ll look into it.”

As soon as the clone’s communication link ended the terminal lit up again. “This is Knock Out.”

“Bitstream, Hotlink, and Sunstorm requesting permission to enter.”

“Granted. Overlord is down right now, so you need not be so formal.”

“Understood. We’ll be there in a nano-click.” The Seeker turned off the link.

Knock Out sat in the nearest chair. As things stood at the moment, he wasn’t too concerned about Runabout and Runamuck. No amount of disciplinary action would keep them from making a few rounds around the sectors. Typically, Knock Out would assign them huge sections that would require them to race about, to scratch their racing itch.

The three Seekers walked into the control room. Knock Out looked at the yellow, orange, and white Sunstorm that was leading the other two inside. “Well, what brings you in from the outer sectors?”

“All hail Megatron!” the three Seekers said at once and drew their weapons on him.

Transforming, Knock Out raced through the back exit, ion blasts barely missing him as he pushed his accelerator to the max, red lining his internal systems. With Overlord in temporary stasis lock, he wouldn’t be able to wake the Titan without accessing a terminal.

At the next intersection, where a suspension bridge connected the two towers together, Red Wing and two drones landed, blocking his escape. “What’s going on?” Knock Out demanded as he transformed.

“All hail Megatron! Surrender, or get scrapped,” Red Wing demanded.

Behind Knock Out the other unit of Seekers transformed into their robot modes. “Predictable, Knock Out,” Sunstorm said.

“What is the meaning of this?” Knock Out asked. “Megatron is offline! You fools are believing an obvious lie of that mad scientist.” 

“We have credible witnesses! Our own spies have told us he lives. So we will rejoin his faction hoping he’ll show mercy for us catching you.” Sunstorm held up his blaster. “So you can either come along, or I will scrap you here and now.”

_There is no escaping this, but if I live through this, then there may be a chance to escape, or perhaps I can win others to Overlord’s cause_. Knock Out held up his hands. “I’ll come along.” _And should Megatron return then perhaps I can throw myself at his feet and beg for mercy._

The Seekers put restraints on and led him out of the dormant Titan. A shuttle awaited them, and Seeker drones stepped out to secure him. Putting him in a holding cell, two of the pale purple and silver drones stood guard. Sitting on the floor, Knock Out powered down.

A proximity alert went off, and Knock accessed his startup mode. As soon as his optics came online, he found the drones that had guarded him were carrying him out. “I can walk.” The Seekers let him down so he could move on his own.

Inside, several of the Decepticons had gathered to watch him being led inside. Knock Out noted that neither the Terrorcons nor clones were here. Dozens of drone Seekers, their Seeker commanders, Runabout and Runamuck watched with the other ground units that had remained loyal to Shockwave.

“All hail Megatron!” Someone shouted. The rest of the gathered crowd followed the chant.

In silence, the drones led Knock Out to the laboratory. The chamber was empty, but on the screen was Blitzwing. Knock Out starred in wonder. The Triple Changer had been on Megatron’s assault force. “Is it true? Does Megatron still function?”

“He does. As do the rest of our forces. I’ve heard you’ve made quite a name for yourself recreating the Autobot Titan into Overlord.”

Knock Out glanced at the two Seeker drones. “That’s right.” Perhaps it was best to color the events if slightly. “Shockwave wasn’t a very good leader and then when Megatron turned up missing, well I thought I had an idea to gain the leadership of the Decepticons. There were many of us who wouldn’t follow Shockwave’s orders. Overlord although may not be a very skilled tactician, he was powerful. With me as his sub commander we made a good team.”

“I will not deny my lack of leadership ability,” Shockwave said as he entered the chamber. “But Megatron put me in charge and as those were his orders you are guilty of sedition and I will remove—”

“No, you will not.” Blitzwing said. “Do you wish to challenge Megatron’s right to rule the Decepticons? He will meet your challenge and the duel will decide who will lead the Decepticons.

Knock Out shook his head. “If I am permitted I’m content to return to my role as a scientist, but Overlord might wish to challenge for the right to rule.”

Blitzwing nodded. “As Megatron figured. When he returns to Cybertron, he’ll deal with those as he sees fit. Your authority has ended, Shockwave. Do you understand Megatron’s orders?”

The scientist bowed. “As Lord Megatron commands.”

Barricade walked in. “You’re lucky, Knock Out. I wanted to slice up your spark just as you did mine. Where is the torture remote you used on me?”

“It’s still in Overlord in my personal recharge chamber,” Knock Out said.

“Barricade, take Hyperdrive, Black Jack, Runabout, and Runamuck and collect the device. Once I have it, I can find the trap within you and remove it,” Shockwave said. “Also find the Terrorcons and my clones and bring them here.”

“As you wish, Shockwave,” Barricade said then left.

“You best remember how Megatron is showing leniency to you and your traitorous faction,” Shockwave said. “If it was up to me, I’d remove your spark and erase your memories and leave you as a hunk of junk for Barricade’s target practice.”

“I am very grateful. What of Overlord?”

“That will be up to Megatron to decide,” Shockwave said. “For now, remain visible. You will check in with me every quarter solar planetary cycle. Fail to do so and I will report this to Megatron. Am I clear?”

“Very well, Shockwave.”

{4}

Hound returned to the base, glad to see everything was as he left it. Going into the charge station, he found Rachet connecting Ironhide. “Everything all right with our sub commander?”

Rachet slapped the head of the red and gray Autobot. “He just has a habit of pushing himself more than he should and ends up paying for it when his energon gutters low. He can’t do everything, but he won’t listen to anyone except Optimus.”

“How much longer until the recharge station is finished? I saw it coming in and to me it looks almost done.” Hound laid on the table, connecting the energon lines to his hull. The yellow warning lines disappeared as the sapphire-colored liquid entered his ports.

“It’s slow going considering the lack of drones I can commit to its building. Once the dormant Cybertronians arrive, I’ll be able to delegate construction to them. It will give them something to do and help our drones.”

Hound considered Rachet’s words. “Sounds good, but what are they going to do once they’ve built the recharging stations?”

“Prime has gotten permission to build a city on Earth as long as it doesn’t go beyond the boundaries of the human military base,” Rachet said as he hooked up the wires to Ironhide. “Once the Cybertronians have the city built, I know Prime will want to have a way to protect the metropolis. He may see about building a new hull for Metroplex.”

The door opened and Optimus Prime walked in. “How were your patrols?”

“Uneventful. Which I’ll take it after running those Joes around. It’s strange to think this Cobra gives them such a hard time as they do. I don’t understand humans all that much, but it seems they could wipe the floor with them if they had permission from their leaders,” Hound said.

“Although we don’t understand humans all that much, one thing that proves to me that these G.I. Joes can be trusted is they are following the rules of their own people regardless of how much it hinders their actions.”

“So when are you leaving for Ultra Magnus’ base?” Rachet asked.

“I’m recharging now and intend on leaving as soon as Jetfire returns with Perceptor and the awakened Cybertronians,” Optimus said as he laid on the table and hooked himself up to the energon lines.

“Knucklehead here seems to think you’ll be leaving him in charge,” Rachet said as tapped Ironhide’s head again.

“As much as I’d like to, I need him to come with me. It will be the two of us and as much energon as we can store in Jetfire’s storage hull as possible. If what Warpath said is true, then they’ll benefit from the boost in energon.”

“Well, that makes sense. Ironhide was one of the leading officers from before the war. He’s got a lot of experience. So who’s in charge while you’re away?”

“I’m leaving Prowl in charge. He has proved himself more than anyone else that he’s fit to lead,” Optimus Prime said.

“That’s who I would have picked considering our few numbers,” Rachet said.

“We will have a few additional warriors though they’re inexperienced. Arce, Blaster, and Blurr are their new names they christened themselves with. There may be a couple others,” Optimus Prime said.

“Understood. Go ahead about power down. Your systems could use a few cycles of being dormant, Prime,” Rachet said.

“Thank you for looking out for me, old friend.” Optimus’ optics turned off.

“Prowl, eh? I guess he is the most experienced. You think Warpath will accept this?”

“He’ll have to. Prime has spoken regarding it.”

“Rachet, I’m trying to get in touch with Prime,” the terminal went off.

“He’s powered down for the moment, Jazz. He’s getting ready to head out as soon as Perceptor and the others arrive,” Rachet said.

“That’s just it Jetfire is returning with the Cybertronians in tow. He reports that he’s got some interesting developments.”

“Prime needs to rest. I’ll greet them.” Rachet turned off the terminal. “You want to tag along, Hound?”

“Sure,” Hound said as he detached the energon lines. Together the two Autobots walked out of the chamber and base. Jetfire had just landed, and the pods turned shuttles followed behind him.

Rachet stepped forward. “Welcome Cybertronians to Earth. We’ve been given—”

A hulking gray, yellow, and red Cybertronian stepped out of the first ship. Four other of similar make followed. “Where Optimus Prime! Me Grimlock want to challenge him to battle to lead Autobots!”

Perceptor walked over. “Here is the problem as you can observe.”

Hound stepped forward. “Greetings, Grimlock—”

“Are you Optimus Prime?”

“No—” Hound slammed into the mountain. Red warning lights blared. It took him a couple nano-clicks to realize what happened. The hulking Grimlock had thrown him!

“Grimlock challenges Optimus Prime in combat! Who win leads Autobots!”

“I’m terribly sorry about that, Hound,” Perceptor said as he helped the dazed Autobot up. “Unfortunately, the length of time has damaged some of these Cybertronian’s processors.”

“Whatever, he packs a mean punch.” Hound transformed his hand into his blaster. “He’s about to be scrap if he doesn’t settle down.”

“You challenge Grimlock?” another Cybertronian of gray, red, and black asked.

“I’ll take down anyone who thinks they’ll hurt Prime!” Hound powered up his blaster to its maximum setting.

Before he could attack, Jetfire transformed and due to his larger size knocked Grimlock to the ground, and kept him down. “Easy, friend. We’re all Autobots here. There is no reason to act like this.”

A different red and gray Cybertronian jumped on Jetfire’s back. “Grimlock leader. You no hurt him!”

“Let me get to their systems! I can do a forced power down,” Rachet said as he ran over.

Another Cybertronian that was smaller, composed of gray, red, and blue jumped on the medic. “No! SP-01 knows what that means! No sleep for us again!”

Hound changed the setting on his blaster. “This is getting out of hand!”

A light blue figure hurried forward. He slid underneath Grimlock’s leg as the large Autobot attempted to gain leverage to knock Jetfire off him. Seeing the monster get an arm free, Blurr jumped on the appendage. “Whatever you going to do, do it now. Okay? Yeah.”

Rachet ran over and tapped on the cranium of Grimlock. After a short struggle, the Cybertronian was in temporary stasis lock. With the main threat of Grimlock taken care of, Rachet and the other Autobots used their blasters on stun settings to power down the remaining raging Cybertronians.

The other Cybertronians that had been awakened and off loaded had kept their distance during the scuffle. 

“What was that all about?” Hound asked Perceptor.

“Unfortunately my earlier conclusions about there not being anything wrong with the proto-forms was incorrect. Five of the slumbering Cybertronians had damaged processors which makes them rather primitive. Grimlock and his Wrecker Workers suffered from this unfortunate development. When they came online and learned of the situation, Grimlock thought it was because of Optimus all of this happened. He thinks Prime shouldn’t lead the Autobots any longer.”

“Yet a simpleton such as he should lead us?” Hound shook his head in disgust.

“What of the others?” Rachet asked. 

“Blurr has a faulty motor driver but after a thorough inspection of the device, there are no long-term issues, so aside from a hyperactive Autobot he’ll be fine. The rest of the Cybertronians check out fine. Although eleven of the proto-form sparks went out. A terrible development,” Perceptor said.

“That is terrible, but that also gives us spare parts…” Rachet said. “I’m just trying to look at the positive.” The medic said when several Cybertronians looked at him in shock. “I mean no disrespect to the Cybertronians but with this war finding its way here, it’s imperative that we have a means of recreating hulls when they’re badly damaged.”

A silver and black Cybertronian stepped forward. “What promises can you make us that we won’t be forced to be involved in this war?”

“We have committed to do everything possible to keep this war from involving you,” Prowl said. “While it is true Megatron and his Decepticons are here in strength, their focus is on securing energon for Cybertron. They like us hope to infuse the planet with energon, re-energizing the planet.”

Another Cybertronian this one gold and red stepped forward. “That’s what upsets me. I can’t believe the Autobots and Decepticons have both allowed Cybertron to get to where it is currently. How can the Autobots claim they have our best interests in mind when they couldn’t keep their promises regarding Cybertron?”

“Prime will be online shortly and he will address your concerns,” Perceptor held up placating hands as the group continued to protest. “As of now, I want you all to focus on working on energon processing and finishing the recharge area. This will give you all something to do.”

“Don’t think you can order us around,” the silver and black robot said. “We are free of the Autobots and their war with the Decepticons.”

Hound stepped forward. “All right. If you don’t want to be involved, then leave.” The green and silver Autobot pointed to the human development. “Use Teletraan One to get proper alternate forms so you can blend in with the humans of this world and live in hiding.”

With a cutting gesture, Hound cut off the Cybertronians’ protests. “You think we wanted to see Cybertron reach the point it did? Well, you’re wrong! We fought and went offline preserving _your_ peace and freedom, while _you_ slept! Megatron and his Decepticons are the reason Cybertron is in its current state _not_ us. None of you understand what Megatron did after you were in stasis. The atrocities would cause your logical modules’ to malfunction, but that’s fine. You just keep making your accusations, but while all of you are getting your alternate modes so you can live in hiding, make sure you read the Cybertronian records that were downloaded before the Ark left Cybertron. You’ll see some of the most horrific things imaginable and you can lay them at Megatron’s feet not Prime’s.”

The Cybertronians stood in silence. Both the leading protesters stammered, but Hound looked at the other Autobots. “Let’s get Grimlock and the other Wrecker Workers into the storage cave, so they’re not in the way.”

* * *

“Looks like Trypticon is at ninety percent, Lord Megatron.” On screen, Blitzwing worked at the terminal reading the Titan’s evaluations.

“Excellent. Have you been able to access the Titan’s start up?”

Blitzwing nodded. “I’ve tried twice and both times there was a reduction of five percent energon levels but the Titan remains dormant.”

Megatron studied the purple and tan Decepticon. “That is unacceptable. Why is it not waking the slumbering giant?”

“I am unsure, Lord Megatron. Every time I’ve tried to activate the startup the reduction in energon is the only result. Perhaps speaking with Shockwave regarding the issue will give us some insight.”

Shockwave wasn’t the one that created the Titan’s transformation cog. “I will be in contact with you shortly. For now, do not reactivate the Titan until I order it. Megatron, out.” The leader of the Decepticons turned off the terminal.

Megatron walked to the screen that detailed the surrounding countryside. This world was filled to the brim with energy. From the descriptions that Shockwave had informed Thundercracker, Cybertron was within single digit percentages of remaining energon. It made the energon that the Decepticons collected vital and the transportation of energy equally so.

“Megatron,” Reflector drew his attention to another terminal. “Scrapper—”

Megatron walked over to the terminal. The purple and green Decepticon appeared on the screen. “Is the spacebridge ready?”

“It is, Lord Megatron. Whenever you’re ready to send the first shipment of energon, we are ready to test the bridge to see if it works.”

“Understood. With Skywarp, Thundercracker and the rest of your crew watching over the site, I want you and Hook to return to base to make the next batch of personality modules for the drones.” With the drones built they could transport small amounts of energon cubes to the spacebridge until Astrotrain was able to transport energon to the bridge instead of Trypticon.

“Understood, we’ll be along—”

“A moment. Hook created the transformation cog for Trypticon. Is there any insight why the Titan’s start-up mode isn’t coming on?”

“I’ll have to look at it, Lord Megatron,” Hook said.

Megatron struck the panel, causing the audio link to screech in protest. “Very well. Go to the Titan and see what can be done regarding Trypticon.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron. If you have nothing else, we’ll be on our way to our respective assignments.”

Megatron cut the link in response. Everywhere he turned was nothing but delays! With the division of the Decepticons on Cybertron it made it imperative that he get there soon to further repair the separation. The spacebridge was untested and risky… but would be the fastest way to Cybertron.

When Scrapper stepped into the base, Megatron met the Constructicon before he started the modules for the drones. “How successful would teleporting to Cybertron using the spacebridge be?”

“In theory it should be doable, only we’ve not tested the bridge. If you would allow me the chance to create a few drones, we could send a few then see what becomes of them,” Scrapper said.

“Lord Megatron, Soundwave reporting in.”

With a snarl, Megatron tapped his communication emblem. “What is it?”

“Laserbeak and Buzzsaw have returned from their observation of the Autobot base. There has been a significant increase in the Autobot ranks,” Soundwave said.

“Are you talking about drones?”

“No, Lord Megatron. Each of the energon signatures are Cybertronian.”

“How is that… well played Optimus Prime! There _was_ a population of proto-forms on the Ark. Somehow Optimus sneaked them off the shuttle before we began our attack. He outmaneuvered me. Clever Prime.” 

Ramjet, who had been observing the human drones, turned to Megatron. “If all of those Cybertronians sided with the Autobots, then we will be heavily outnumbered.”

“I realize that, Ramjet.” Megatron clinched his fist. More than anything, he wanted to attack the Autobot base, but there were more important issues. If they got Trypticon operational, then that would increase the Decepticons chances of destroying the Autobot position despite a lack of Decepticon troops, which meant getting the Titan operational was vital.

{5}

Skywarp watched as the first Seeker drones arrived with small caches of energon cubes in their cockpits. Thundercracker unloaded the cubes, placing them in the cart that Mixmaster had created while waiting for the Seeker drones.

“Take half of the energon cubes and use the spacebridge.” Skywarp tapped his communication emblem. “Blitzwing, contact Shockwave and let him know we’ve got the first load of energon.”

“Understood.” The Triple Changer ended the transmission.

The Constructicons pushed the crate into the round spacebridge. After they exited the construct, the door closed, and a rainbow of colors converged into a fixed point above the bridge. When the lights faded, the gate opened.

Skywarp walked to the bridge. The inside of the structure was empty. Skywarp’s emblem lit up. “Shockwave’s team received the energon. Repeat, first shipment of energon was a success.”

“Good.” Skywarp cut the communication link and then activated a link to Megatron. “Lord Megatron, the first shipment of energon was a success. Sending the rest now.” The Seeker gestured for Mixmaster to push the next crate of energon in.

“Excellent. Send the Constructicons back. Four drones will remain with Thundercracker to guard the spacebridge.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” The communication link was cut, and Skywarp walked over to Thundercracker. “You get to stay here with a few drones.”

The Seeker narrowed his optics. “Just love rubbing it in don’t you?”

“It is what it is. Constructicons and you three Seeker drones come with me. We return to base.” Skywarp jumped into the air and transformed. The rest of the Decepticons took to the air and followed.

* * *

Cliffjumper hunkered behind the outcropping of rock as the Decepticons took to the air. He chanced a look and saw they were out of sight. “It’s clear.”

Bumblebee left his hiding spot. “Looks like they’ve developed a spacebridge for transporting energon to Cybertron.”

Cliffjumper crawled forward, so he had a better view. The drones were spaced evenly across the area. Thundercracker was working on the next shipment of energon.

“Strange that they’re not picking up our energon signals,” Bumblebee said. “I wonder why that is.”

“You know what I’m thinking?” Cliffjumper transformed his hand into his blaster. “If we scrap Thundercracker, those drones and blow that spacebridge then the Decepticons will have a huge setback.”

Bumblebee placed his hand over Cliffjumper’s blaster. “That isn’t how Prime would handle things.”

“But maybe he should do it this way,” Cliffjumper said. “Maybe if we did things differently, this war would be over long ago.”

“You don’t know that,” Bumblebee said.

“You Autobots talk too much,” Skywarp said. Cliffjumper looked behind him and saw the Seeker had them both in his sights. “Get up, and if you think of using that blaster, Autobot, you best get ready to join the Allspark.”

Both the Autobots got up and were led into the clearing where the Decepticons were waiting. Thundercracker walked over. “What’s this you got here?”

“Autobot scouts doing a poor job of remaining hidden. I teleported right behind them and they didn’t even catch on. I could have scrapped them both.”

“Why didn’t you?” Thundercracker asked.

“I think it’s time to test the spacebridge and see if it can handle sending Cybertronians through.” Twin blasts stunned both the Autobots, and they were placed inside a crate. Cliffjumper forced his optics to stay functional instead of powering down like his system wanted to.

When the door to the spacebridge shut, Cliffjumper had some control back. There was a thunderous roar, and then the sky lit up. When the brilliant light faded, the Autobot could move. A single drone walked into spacebridge thinking there was another shipment of energon. Cliffjumper blasted the drone, then picked up Bumblebee and carried him out of the spacebridge.

From the faded lights, Cliffjumper knew they were back on Cybertron. He glanced around the area, but there were no other Decepticons. He hurried down a thoroughfare between drone assembly buildings. From his memory banks, he deduced they were in Kaon.

“Wish you’d hurry and come back online,” Cliffjumper moved down an alleyway. Up ahead he saw a huge structure that had energon running to it. “Looks like this is where that other Titan Shockwave cooked up is located.”

“Let me down.”

“Glad to see you back online,” Cliffjumper said as he sat Bumblebee down.

“I take it we made it to Cybertron.”

“Yes, right in the middle of Kaon. You see that fortress over there? That’s Shockwave’s citadel. Somehow he created a special component that uses a quarter of energon. The Wreckers saw it in action a few times while they were on a mission here,” Cliffjumper said.

“Wonderful. So how are we going to get back to Earth?”

“I don’t have the slightest clue. That spacebridge will be crawling with Decepticons soon, and even if we slipped through it, we’d still have to deal with Thundercracker and the drones once we reached Earth. The safest course of action may be to snag a shuttle and try to make it to Ultra Magnus’ base.”

“We’ll need energon to power it, and then hope none of the Decepticons notice us as we leave Cybertron,” Bumblebee said.

“I know where there is a cache of energon. Perceptor told me of an entire network that Wheeljack had come up with. We’ll only need a few cubes but we’ll be fine as far as that goes. Follow me.” Cliffjumper transformed and led Bumblebee through the twists and turns of Kaon then made it to a ramp in the Doian sectors. Once they reached the bottom of the incline, they sped through a long tunnel. At the end of the passageway, they reached a huge corridor that led to a series of ramps.

“How much further are we going?” Bumblebee asked.

“A bit further is a two way, which runs the length of the northern most sectors of Cybertron. It was the underground transportation—”

“I remember. I was one of the security drone operators. We used that two way to transport the Primes and security drones to the gladiator arena before the war.”

“Right, well about halfway there is a vent we need to take. Once we’re there, we’ll be close to where we’re going.”

The Autobots sped down the corridor then stopped at the vent. Transforming into their robot mode, they climbed down the shaft. When they reached the bottom, they transformed and took another series of ramps. Cliffjumper had never been this deep within Cybertron except when they saved Perceptor.

After a time of navigating more twists and turns, they came to the hidden entrance. After inputting the security code, the door opened, and the two Autobots went inside. Several large clusters of energon crystals lined the room. A transportable refinery and terminals were within the neighboring chamber.

“I had no idea there was this amount of energon crystal still on Cybertron,” Bumblebee said.

“I’m surprised the Decepticons haven’t found it to be honest, but glad for it all the same. Let’s get to work,” Cliffjumper said as he walked over to the crystals and began cutting them into pieces so the raw energon could be processed.

After they finished with the energon, they went to the surface, and made their way to a sector where junk was stored. After looking for a time, they discovered a serviceable shuttle, if needing some repairs.

“There. That should do it,” Cliffjumper said as he closed the control panel. He had to scavenge several parts to rewire the shuttle, but it was operational.

“Good, I never thought I’d be saying this, but I’ll be glad to get off Cybertron. I feel like at any moment Decepticons will drop in on us,” Bumblebee said as he studied the sky.

Cliffjumper activated the controls, and the battle shuttle’s hatch closed with a grinding sound. They had abandoned it over fourteen solar system cycles ago.

Bumblebee monitored the terminal. “As of this moment everything is clear, but I imagine if we don’t launch within the next few nano-cycles that will change.”

Cliffjumper nodded, and activated the engines then pulled back on the controls, making the ship launch into the air. With a _thump_ , the two scouts were pushed back into their seats. “Clear of Cybertron space in eight….seven… five… two… one,” the resistance ended.

“We’ve got Decepticons moving on our position,” Bumblebee said. “Four, high speed units moving on us at top speeds. We need to take evasive actions.”

Cliffjumper turned the controls, evading the ion rounds as they raced by. The Autobot pulled back on the throttle, and the shuttle launched ahead. “We’ve got to lose them soon or else we’re burn through our reserves and start eating into the ship’s regular fuels.” _If we do that then we’re as good as offline._

“If we would have fixed the weapon systems, we could take out the Decepticons,” Bumblebee said.

“Well, we didn’t.” Cliffjumper looked at his terminal. “Looks like there is an asteroid field in a local sector.”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Nope.” Pulling up on the controls, Cliffjumper sent the ship into the mass of rock and ice. An occasional _ping_ echoed through the hull as the debris struck the ship. The Autobot moved the shuttle behind a large wedge of space material. An explosion echoed from behind them. “That’s one scrapped.”

“Three more to go,” Bumblebee said. “Though they seem to be less inclined to enter the debris field.”

Cliffjumper pushed the controls forward, and the pilot navigated the vessel between the debris. Several times the red and black Autobot sent the ship through the debris to keep the Decepticons from attacking them.

“Looks like they gave up,” Bumblebee pointed at the terminal. “I’ve got zero readings.”

“Good. Let’s get out of this tangle of asteroids and head to Magnus’ base,” Cliffjumper said.

{6}

Starscream watched as the news of the Autobots reaching Cybertron came to Megatron. Blitzwing had reported the loss of an SK drone half a solar planetary cycle ago. Skywarp had just reported in that he was within range of the base. The leader of the Decepticons was furious, and Starscream was pleased that he wasn’t the center of Megatron’s ire this time.

When the lift doors opened, Skywarp walked into the command room. Two drones followed him, then took up the two terminals, monitoring the base. “I brought back plenty of resources to change into energon—”

“Did you forget to inform me of the two Autobots that you sent to Cybertron?”

The black, purple, and silver Seeker stopped in his tracks. All the Decepticons in the command room turned and watched the exchange. “Yes I did, Lord Megatron. I… sent them over hoping to test the bridge to see if it could send Cybertronians through.”

“They made it over, and they scrapped a drone when they escaped the bridge. Shockwave is trying to locate them, but can’t commit more forces to finding them. Your oversight has caused us a delay in getting the Decepticons on Cybertron refueled. However, knowing that the spacebridge can successfully transport our units is a distinct advantage. You would do well to not make an error again, Skywarp!”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” With a wave of his hand, Megatron dismissed the officer allowing him to leave for the recharging area.

Starscream stepped forward. “He failed to inform us of a breach in our security and he barely gets punished! If that had been me you would have beaten me for such an error.”

The leader of the Decepticons looked at the sub commander. “That is because he’s oversight isn’t riddled with speculation. Your mind is always looking for a way to turn any development towards your advantage. I know you, Starscream and I know what motivates your actions. Be content that I allow you to function instead of extinguishing your spark and using your hull for spare parts. Now, see about making sector rounds.”

Starscream bowed his head in submission. He then turned and made his way to the lift and went to the recharging station. Skywarp had just plugged himself in, but hadn’t powered down. “You are fortunate that your oversight didn’t cost us much in collateral damage, but should you cannot remember something so vital in the future then I will make sure you rank is pulled.”

“Megatron is the final say as who’s rank gets pulled, Starscream. Never forget that. I’ve earned the rank I’ve got. You were just one of the first to join the Decepticon cause when the war was reigniting.”

“You dare—”

“Would the two of you shut up?” Astrotrain said from where he was refueling. “I don’t want to listen to your mouth, Starscream.”

The sub commander glared at the Triple Changer. “It would be in your best interest if you keep _your_ mouth shut, Astrotrain.”

Astrotrain disconnected himself from the recharging station and walked over to stand before Starscream. “Tread carefully. I’m not one of your Seeker units that you can bully. I’ll deal with you here and now if you wish for a fight.”

Starscream snarled. He knew he wasn’t a match for the Triple Changer. “Perhaps some other time, Astrotrain.”

“That’s right, walk away,” Astrotrain said.

Starscream went down to the next level where the human drones were working on the energon. Arkeville walked over. “Inform Megatron that I know how we can find Cobra.”

“Who?”

“Megatron wanted me to discover where Cobra was so he could speak with their leader, and I think I’ve found one of their locations,” the doctor said.

“Those are the humans that harnessed the energon crystal I’ve heard you mention before, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And they have an army?” Several ideas came to the Seeker’s mind.

“Yes, they are some of the most organized groups I’ve ever seen. Even the U.S. is having a hard time stopping them.”

Starscream picked up the human and tossed him inside his cockpit as the Seeker transformed into his jet mode. “Let’s go see if we can find them then.” 

Arkeville banged his fists against the dash. “Let me out of here, Starscream.” The Decepticon opened his cockpit and spun around, to where the only thing that kept the doctor in the seat was the thin seatbelt. “Never mind! All right, please just close the cockpit.”

“But Doctor, I thought you wanted out?”

“I want out safely, not dropped out.”

With a laugh, Starscream righted himself, and closed the hatch. “You will do well to pick you words more carefully.”

“I will do so.”

“Now, tell me what you know of Cobra.” The Doctor detailed as much information he knew. “So they’ve created their drones… but call them B.A.T.s? Strange.” With dozens of those smaller units they wouldn’t need to waste their time with the Hypnochip controlled humans… or _he_ could use them instead elsewhere.

“Tell me where to go,” Starscream said.

After a short flight, the doctor pointed at the screen. “There, that school was the secondary meeting place.”

“Looks like they’re having a battle of their own.” Starscream observed strange jets flying through the air with round bubble-like fighters shooting at each other. From his observations, this Cobra group had a sizable force. Could this other group that they’re fighting be the G.I. Joes?

“We shouldn’t be here while this battle is going on, or we could get drawn in.”

“You worry too much. The Decepticons have a signal disruptor. Your primitive means of tracking are easily rendered obsolete.”

Starscream watched as the battle waned and then stopped. He observed a group of warriors escorting the defeated out from underneath the school. Although he wished to get a closer view of what was going on, it was best to not be seen.

Megatron had been right regarding the humans. Although individually they were weak, but should a large number of them swarm, they could topple nearly anything. Did they have the strength to stand against Trypticon?

“There, that man in blue with the silver face mask. He’s the leader. From what Doctor Mindbender said this man is hard to find. If Megatron wants to speak with him now is the time,” Arkeville said.

Starscream swept down, then at the last minute transformed before the large tank, preventing it from leaving. Dozens of humans dressed in yellow, gray, and black with red face masks hurried out of the vehicle, shouting at Starscream and pointing their primitive weapons at him.

“I wish to speak with your leader,” Starscream said.

The figure in blue came out of his personal tank. “So you are the robots that helped the G.I. Joes. I heard rumors of you. Are you here to capture me? I will not go without a fight, I assure you.”

“You mistake me for an Autobot. No, I am Starscream one of the commanders of the Decepticons. We are enemies of the Autobots as you are enemies of the human soldiers of this country.”

“Stand down, Vipers,” the leader said. The soldiers lifted their weapons. “Why have you sought me out?”

Starscream opened his chest cavity where he’d hidden Arkeville. “This human has told us you have harnessed energon crystal and weaponized it. I watched your battle and I’m surprised with how effective your vehicles are.”

“My technology has been state-of-the art until recently. Rumor was that the robots that are allied with the G.I. Joes gave them a much-needed boost in their technology. By doing that, it has created problems for my organization.”

“Your enemies have benefited from Cybertronian technology. What sort of bargain would you be willing to make for other advancements?” Starscream asked.

“Do you have a means of tracking this energon?”

Starscream smiled. “But of course I do. If you want the means to track down your enemies, then I would like a group of your B.A.T.s drones.” Those units could build up his own personal supply of energon and other resources that he could then use them to create his own army of drones. “Oh! And take this fool with you.” Starscream pushed Arkeville forward with his foot. “He knows too much.”

Arkeville staggered and fell. Two of the Vipers picked up the doctor. “What of my Hypnochip workers?” Arkeville protested.

Starscream shrugged. “That’s no longer my concern, Doctor.” The Seeker turned back to the leader of Cobra. “Give me one of your planet’s full solar planetary cycles and meet me here once again.”

“Solar planetary cycle… do you mean a day? Meet this time tomorrow night?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. I will have your B.A.T.s and you give me the means of tracking energon which will lead me to the Joes,” Cobra’s leader said.

“Yes,” Starscream jumped into the air and transformed, flying away. He’d need to figure out his own place for a base.

* * *

Afterburner studied the text, shaking his head as he continued to read. “Megatron used a special Seeker unit that somehow created a cloud of acid rain and obliterated a whole company of drones and three Autobots.” He studied the images.

Nosecone walked over and set the next hunk of energon crystal in the cart. The orange, red, and white Cybertronian walked over and studied the information. “By the Allspark! Hound was right. Those Decepticons did some terrible things.”

“Come on you two, this crystal won’t load itself,” Lightspeed said.

Afterburner looked at the red Cybertronian. “This war… has gone on a long time and Megatron has been ruthless about trying to exterminate the Autobots.”

“That may be so, but it’s not any of our business. We’re civilians,” Lightspeed said.

“After reading this, I don’t think I can be any longer,” Afterburner said. “I can’t just sit back harvesting energon while they’ve fought and went offline to keep us safe.”

The white and maroon colored jet walked in. “What’s the delay? Strafe and I are getting tired of waiting.”

“Have you read this?” Afterburner pointed to the terminal.

SS-3-10, one of the few that had kept his Cybertronian name walked over to the terminal, and studied it. “Yeah, I looked at it.”

“And it’s done nothing to you?” Nosecone asked. “I can’t believe that old gladiator did so much evil. I can’t believe I used to admire him before the war.”

“What’s going on in here?” Ironhide asked. “Aren’t all you supposed to be working on energon collection? The processing crew says you’ve been late.”

Afterburner stepped forward. “I want to join the Autobots.”

“Me too,” Nosecone said.

“All right. You two meet with Rachet after your shift is over. He’ll add the blaster appendage and show you how to use the targeting software.”

“Where are you going… sir?” Afterburner asked.

“Prime and I are going on a special assignment. We’ll be taking the fight to Megatron soon enough.” Ironhide left the cave.

Afterburner felt he’d done the right thing. “Let’s get back at it,” the new Autobot said.

When the last crate was finished, the two new Autobots left the cave and walked out of the base and over towards the completed recharging area. Going inside, Rachet and Wheeljack were setting up the last of the tables.

“I think we should figure out a way to add a protective layer over the recharging area,” Rachet said. “Should the Decepticons attack they’ll hit the recharging area first.”

Afterburner stepped forward. “Nosecone and I have recently joined the Autobots. Ironhide said that we should talk with you regarding the blaster appendages and software.”

“Come on over and have a seat on the table,” Wheeljack said. “Adding the blaster will only take a few nano-clicks.”

Afterburner laid down, and Wheeljack tapped on the recruit’s right arm. After a moment, the protective panel clicked open. The scientist pulled out a square box, making sure the energon wires were cut properly. The scientist then put a black piece into the hole, connecting the lines to the new addition. “There. Try to change it.”

With a soft gear change, his orange hand disappeared, and a blaster appeared. “I didn’t think it was that easy.”

“One more step,” Wheeljack said as he got up and attached a line to Afterburner. The scientist then walked over and accessed the terminal. “Downloading weapon systems…. Done.”

Afterburner noticed the two blaster sightings appear in his right optic. He held out the blaster and the two sightings converged. “Seems simple enough.”

“It is, once you get the hang of it,” Rachet said after he attached the next line to Nosecone. “Best thing is to meet up with Sideswipe, he’s been helping Blurr and the others get used to the new updates and using their blasters.”

“Before you two go,” Wheeljack handed the two Autobots Autobot emblems. “This will just take a nano-click.” The scientist worked on Afterburner’s chest plate. “There you go.”

Outside the recharge facility, the two new additions studied the Autobot emblems. “It’s official.” The two walked down the path that led to the Autobot base. Inside, drones stood at attention.

“Where can we find the commanding officer?” Afterburner asked remembering Optimus Prime and Ironhide were leaving on a mission.

“Top floor of the base,” the drone said.

Going to the lift, they accessed the elevator and went to the top floor. Prowl, Skids and Jazz stood at the terminal. “Still no word from Cliffjumper or Bumblebee?”

“Nothing. Sam said that he hadn’t seen Bumblebee since he was dropped off at the base that was before Prime sent them out,” Hound said over the terminal.

“Autobots Nosecone and Afterburner reporting for duty, sir.”

Prowl turned to the new arrivals. “Good. Ironhide had mentioned we had two more recruits. Glad to have you on board. For now, I want you both to make rounds on the base. With Sunstreaker and the others looking for our missing bots we’re running a tight rotation.”

“You can count on us, sir,” Nosecone said. 

{7}

“While I am away, Soundwave is the ranking officer. You will follow his commands as though they were mine. Am I clear?” The Combaticons, Seekers, and the Triple Changers all nodded at Megatron’s command.

“Let’s go,” Megatron led the Constructicons, and SK drones out of the tower and flew across the night sky until they reached the spacebridge. Thundercracker and his group of Seeker drones had remained on guard.

Without further comment, Megatron went inside the spacebridge, followed by his Decepticons that were coming with him. “Activate the spacebridge.” The gate closed, and after a thunderous _boom_ , the leader of the Decepticons gazed up at the ruined towers and buildings of Kaon.

When the doors opened, Megatron stepped out to find himself greeted by Shockwave, dozens of Seekers, and several troops of Decepticons. “All hail Lord Megatron!”

Megatron stood and looked at the gathered warriors. “The Decepticons have endured. Although it has stumbled along the way, it doesn’t change the fact the Decepticons control Cybertron and its moons.” The leader of the Decepticons looked around. “However, there is an important detail that I must address.”

Megatron pointed to Knock Out. “You created a warrior. A fighter who thought himself worthy of leading the Decepticons. Does any here wish to challenge my claim of leader of the Decepticons?” He let the silence stretch for several nano-clicks. “Very well. How much energon is feeding the Titan?”

“With the shipments of energon, I’ve removed Scorponok from the energon lines,” Shockwave said. “The Titan is at thirty percent.”

Megatron nodded. “Hotlink and Acid Storm. I want you to take your respective units to this Overlord and remove the Titan from its energon lines. Once they’ve completed that, Shockwave, I want the two lines to pool energon in their respective reservoirs.”

Megatron pointed at the Constructicons. “Once the reservoirs are full, begin filling the secondary reserves. The next three shipments of energon will arrive starting at dawn tomorrow. The first two are for re-energizing the Allspark.”

Shockwave stepped forward. “We will need another four hauls of energon to test the theory, Lord Megatron.”

“Indeed, but for now they will be set aside in storage. Sand Storm, I want you and your unit along with Red Wing’s patrolling Kaon’s sectors. Silver Phantom, you will go with Updraft and discover a workable shuttle that we can use to transport the energon to Iacon. Once the ship is ready, begin loading the energon.”

Megatron looked at the rest of the Decepticons. “If I’ve not assigned a task to you, then I want you to monitor security of the energon reserves. If there are any Autobots still here, then this sudden availability of energon might draw them out. We must be focused and not lose a single cube. Every one of the fuel cubes is vital. Now, disburse.”

After a few nano-clicks, Megatron stood alone with Shockwave. “It is good that you’ve returned when you did, Lord Megatron. For the first time in solar system cycles the Decepticons are of one accord and unified once again.”

“Blitzwing had mentioned that Slipstream, her Seekers, Counter Punch, Octane, and the Stunticons are still on Chaar. Is this so?”

“Yes, and a few other new additions that arrived with the Victoriabots when Springer and the female Combiners crash landed several solar system cycles ago.”

“I want them recalled soon. By consolidating our forces it means we’ll have a stronger need for energon, but it will also present us with the means of resisting the Autobots should they make a move to reclaim a foothold on our world.” 

“What is the possibility that this planet you’re harvesting energon runs out?” Shockwave asked.

Megatron shook his head. “Earth has an abundance of resources that can be used for energon. It amazes me just how much power is found on that planet. It will not run out of power soon, of that I am certain.”

“Then we will capture Earth. With both planets in Decepticon control nothing will stop us,” Shockwave said.

“Exactly. Show me this Titan you’ve made,” Megatron said then flew towards the citadel.

* * *

Bluestreak walked down the thoroughfare between Omega Supreme and the energon production facility. He looked up at the sky, seeing the thousands of stars that lit up the sky around their hidden base.

“You all right, Bluestreak?”

Bluestreak looked to see the red and black Autobot. “Oh, yeah I’m all right, Inferno. Just trying to decide what to do next.”

“What do you mean?” the security officer asked as he walked beside him.

“Just wondering what the future holds for us. We’ve got energon and all, but we’re barely scrapping by. It’s been two dozen solar planetary cycles since Ultra Magnus has sent out the Wreckers. I wonder if he sees it as hopeless.”

“More than likely he’s just hoping that Warpath and the others make contact with Prime and the away team,” Inferno said. “We’ve got drones working on a small roadway for a shuttle. Last I heard, there was talk of running to Cybertron via Omega Supreme and seeing about finding a shuttle to refurbish so the Wreckers don’t have to use Omega Supreme or Jetfire when he comes back.”

“Hey! We’ve got a shuttle moving on our position!” Tracks said as he hurried over. “Come on, they gave proper clearance.”

The two other Autobots shared a look, then ran to Omega’s tower. Inside, many of the Autobots that called this place home were waiting. Kup and the rest of the Wreckers stood near the lift.

“Make way officers coming in,” Inferno said. Tracks remained behind, while Inferno and Bluestreak took the lift. Up in the control room, Roll Out, Hot Spot, and Smokescreen stood beside Ultra Magnus.

“We’ve cleared your code, Cliffjumper. Report.”

“Understood. This is a rebuilt QU Class shuttle large enough to accommodate twenty Cybertronians—”

“Does Prime function or not, Cliffjumper?” Bluestreak asked.

“Care to answer that question, Bumblebee?”

For a tense nano-click the officers leaned in. “He functions all right. We were in stasis lock for a long time after we crash landed on planet Earth.”

The officers roared in approval. “Settle down everyone!” Ultra Magnus said. “That’s good news.”

“Megatron functions too as does his forces that came with us. They attacked us not long after we reached the black sectors outside Cybertronian space. We crashed on Earth after being sucked through a space anomaly.”

“I knew it,” Inferno said. “I knew they still functioned!”

“You’ve got permission to land, Cliffjumper,” Ultra Magnus said. He turned off the communication link. “We’ve got a lot to be thankful for Autobots. For the moment, I will inform the rest of our soldiers.” The leader of the Autobots went down the lift.

“This means that soon we’ll be taking the fight to those rusted bunch of Decepticons!” Hot Spot struck his hands together.

The surge of emotion made Bluestreak make his way to the window. How things could change with just a bit of news? No sooner had he looked out the window, then he spotted Cliffjumper’s shuttle land.

“Looks like we’ve got that shuttle, eh?” Inferno asked as he stood beside Bluestreak.

“If you would have asked me just a few solar planetary cycles ago if we had hope to reclaim Cybertron, I would have said no. Now, it seems everything has changed,” Bluestreak said.

“I understand. Come, let’s go welcome Bumblebee and Cliffjumper to the base,” Smokescreen stepped up and led Inferno and Bluestreak to the lift. Going down, they entered the hall where the rest of the Autobots were shouting for joy at the discovery of Optimus still functioning.

Outside, the bots walked up to the small yellow and black scout. “Welcome, to Omega Supreme’s little slice of Cybertron, Bumblebee,” Inferno said. “We call it the Refuge.”

Bumblebee smiled. “It doesn’t look too different from our base on Earth, if in a lot better condition.”

“Does everyone else still function?” Smokescreen asked.

“By the grace of the Allspark everyone still functions,” Bumblebee said with a nod.

“This news can’t get any better!” Inferno said.

Bumblebee held up a hand. “Actually, the native life forms on Earth have figured out a technology that Wheeljack is working on. It’s called solar power. It captures light from a local star and creates energon. In a short time I’d say we’ll have a means of restoring Cybertron with nothing else save for power from its own star.”

Bluestreak looked from Smokescreen then to Inferno. “This is a joke. It has to be!”

The small scout shook his head. “I’m serious. I’d swear upon the Allspark itself if it was here.”

“It’s been too long since I’ve had genuine hope, Bumblebee. Thank you,” Bluestreak said.

“Come on, let’s get some energon and we’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Cliffjumper said as he directed everyone into the tower. 

* * *

Megatron regarded the large empty well. He had never seen the Allspark before, but he knew this was nothing but the container. Touching the edge, he leaned over and looked down into the darkness. There was nothing within the deep reservoir.

“Ominous isn’t it?” Shockwave asked as he walked into the chamber. 

“What did it look like before Cybertron reached these low levels?” Megatron asked.

Shockwave regarded the empty container. “Like liquid Cybertronium that had a brilliant blue color.” The purple Cybertronian pointed to a pair of arms that hung dormant. “Special drones would attach those arms to a spark pod and they would use the special instruments to insert the spark into the Cybertronium, creating new proto-forms.”

Megatron turned and watched as SK drones brought energon cubes down, placing them around the spark well. Shockwave attached several connectors to a distribution component, ensuring the connections were long enough. Once finished, the scientist began lowering the tangle mass into the pit.

“Bring the next bit of energon,” Shockwave said to the drones. The Seekers went back up to the shuttle, bringing more down. Once the last of the cubes had been brought in, the scientist took connectors and attached them together. Activating the transportable terminal, Shockwave accessed the feed. “Now we get to see if this theory is right or not.”

After a few key strokes, the connectors began draining the energon into the well. Megatron watched as the energon drained from the cubes and into the Allspark well. In time, the shaft was lit by the glow from the energon. “Is it working, Shockwave?”

Shockwave tapped a few key strokes and then studied the readout. “It is still too early to tell. While the energon is draining into the well, there is no indicator that—”

A rumble echoed from within the pit, and a sapphire colored light ripped through the opening. With wide optics, Megatron watched as the liquid energon rose from within the well, until it threatened to leak out of the hole. Just before the energon reached the threshold, it stopped and receded.

“Did it work?” Megatron looked from the eerily bright light to the scientist.

“My readings are too early to register. Look, the energon is receding back where it came.”

Megatron leaned over and noted the liquid disappeared beyond the observable point. “Do you think it wise to try more?”

“This is uncharted territory, Lord Megatron. I don’t know what to do. In theory adding more energon shouldn’t have adverse effects, but this is pure conjecture.”

“Monitor the Allspark. If it appears to accept the energon, then add another shipment of the liquid.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron walked up the ramp. He stopped when he reached the surface. All around him, Iacon city spread out in an organized fashion. Off in the distance, the transformed hull of Overlord remained in stasis. Part of Megatron wanted to wake the Titan and challenge it to a duel for the leadership of the Decepticons, but that would be a waste of energon. He had nothing to prove, and none of the troops seemed bent on still following Overlord.

The leader of the Decepticons watched as the local star began the latest cycle. The light cast the dead city, revealing gray buildings that were showing rust. A few of the buildings had holes from ion fire that had never been repaired from the last battle.

Two Seekers sped over and transformed. Megatron regarded the silver and black robot with the dark green and silver fighter. “What is it, Silver Phantom?”

“We’ve completed our first check of Iacon and wanted to inform you the way is clear.”

Megatron regarded the two fighters. “Is that all?”

“That,” Dread Wing stepped forward and gave a slight bob of his head, “and we just wanted to say we’re glad to have you back, Lord Megatron. It has been a difficult time while you were away.”

“Continue your patrols,” Megatron said, dismissing the two Seekers to return to their duties. He didn’t want his soldiers focusing on anything except continuing their assignments. There wasn’t time for sentimentalities, as there were other things that they needed to focus on.

“Lord Megatron. This is Scrapper back at Kaon.”

Megatron lifted the portable terminal he’d grabbed as he’d left the Allspark chamber. “What is it?”

“I’ve found evidence that someone has tapped into the Kaon energon reservoir. Tracks of some sort lead away from the underground cistern.”

With the shipments of energon coming through the spacebridge, it made tapping into the reservoir unnecessary. Unless it was Autobots. “It will take me a few solar planetary cycles before I’m back at Kaon, but I want the Constructicons to investigate this.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron.”

{8}

Blitzwing studied the terminal. He had watched Hook disassemble the entire central processor and inspect every component. However, the Titan was no closer to awakening then before. The Insecticons had removed all the debris around Trypticon, but still the giant remained in stasis.

“Any clue?” Onslaught asked.

“Everything is operational,” Blast Off said as he crawled out from under the terminal. Hook had wanted to look at a handful of other things regarding the Titan’s remaining in stasis, but had been called back to escort Megatron back to Cybertron.

“This is getting us nowhere,” Swindle said as he paced around in a circle. “I say we take our losses and sell everything. Maybe—”

“You’re being stupid, Swindle,” Brawl said as he pushed the yellow and purple Combaticon over. “Who would you sale this thing to?”

“Shut up, both of you,” Blitzwing said. “No one is selling anything.”

“I was only suggesting cutting our losses and starting over. Maybe take the transformational cog out and see about making a new hull for Trypticon,” Swindle said. “It might work.”

Blitzwing turned to Onslaught. “He’s your teammate, but if he doesn’t shut up these different attempts to talk me into selling something I will dismantle him.”

The leader of the Combaticons glared at the would be sales bot. “Check out the energon rations that we have left. We need not run out. Vortex, go with him so he doesn’t find something that he decides he needs to sale.”

“Sure thing, Onslaught,” the gray and blue Decepticon said as he shoved Swindle out of the control room.

“I just don’t understand. Why is this blasted bot not coming online,” Blitzwing said as he leaned against the terminal, studying it.

“His energon reading is at one hundred percent,” Onslaught said.

“None of his core processor is damaged,” Blast Off said. “At least Hook saw nothing to say so, and I trust that Decepticon’s critical optics.”

“There is no reason the Titan should still be offline,” Blitzwing hit the terminal with his fist.

“Everything is looking all right,” Swindle said as Vortex and the other bot returned. “The rations are at one hundred percent except for what has been consumed today.”

The terminal went off. “What is it?”

“Blitzwing, this is Bombshell. I’ve got four dozen Insecticons sitting around guarding the beach. No Autobots have shown up since the last battle.”

“Good, monitor the area and keep me posted.”

“Understood,” Bombshell said then ended the communication link.

Blitzwing considered the next thing to inspect. He looked at the transformational cog. The Triple Changer unfastened the panel and crawled into the core processor. He found the glowing piece where Hook had said it would be. He pulled the piece out, inspected it, then noticed one connector was slightly bent.

Could this be why the Titan wasn’t functional? Blitzwing unfastened the piece and studied it. Looking at the other two parts that were straight, led the Triple Changer to think this could be the problem. Taking the bent piece out of the core processor, Blitzwing showed it to Blast Off. “I wouldn’t think this would cause the issue, but I bet it doesn’t help,” the Combaticon said. Carefully, the Decepticon bent the piece back, then welded a small piece of alloy to it, to give it more strength.

The Triple Changer placed the pieces back inside then remounted the transformational cog. After making his way out of the crawl space, Blitzwing walked over to the terminal and accessed the startup. “Let’s just try one more time.”

The Decepticon typed in the command, and the lights dimmed for a nano-click, and then a powerful voice spoke. “I am online once again.”

Blitzwing smiled. “Trypticon?”

“Yes.”

“Activate your engines and get out of this sea,” Blitzwing said.

There was a grinding noise, and then the Titan was using secondary power to lift itself out of the water. “Where are we? The last thing I remember was Lord Megatron ordering me into ship mode.”

“Your questions will be answered shortly. For now, let me take control,” Blitzwing said. “Bombshell, I want the Insecticons boarded in twenty nano-clicks.”

When the time passed, the Insecticon activated the terminal. “We’re inside,” Bombshell said.

“Let’s move,” Blitzwing pushed the lever forward, and the ship moved through the darkened sky.

After flying the ship for a time, the tower came on the viewer. “Decepticon base this is Trypticon and commanding officer Blitzwing, we finally got the Titan awakened and free. Requesting permission to land and transform into city mode.”

“This is Soundwave, you’ve been approved to land.”

“Understood,” Blitzwing said. He then lowered the ship, and the Titan transformed into its city mode. No sooner had the transformation been completed the rest of Decepticons entered the vessel.

Starscream and the others walked into the command hub. “With Trypticon in our control once again it means we can move against the Autobots and obliterate them!”

“The Decepticons will not move until Lord Megatron commands it so,” Soundwave said. “For now we focus on energon production for Decepticons on Cybertron and inform Megatron that the Titan is functional once again.”

“Of course, Soundwave. I wasn’t suggesting anything else,” Starscream said.

“Bombshell,” Soundwave activated his emblem. “Take two dozen Insecticons and secure the area, furthering the sectors in our control. Everyone else will maintain the Titan and keep our optics sharp in case the Autobots or their human allies seek to cause problems for us.”

* * *

Perceptor studied the image. “So I see the batteries go here and here, but what collects the star’s light rays?”

Wheeljack walked over and touched the screen, “You see these long thin bands here, and here? In each of those bands are dozens of small cells. The energy collects there and then the connecters distribute the energy to the batteries.”

“Remarkable. I would never have considered such a thing before,” Perceptor said.

“Yes, it is. I’ve considered this satellite and its placement and I think I’ve got the perfect place for this device.”

As the two scientists speculated where the best placement of the solar device would be, proximity alarms went off. Perceptor turned and watched as Prowl walked over to the terminal. “What triggered the alarms, Red Alert?”

“Human land vehicle moving along the mountain,” the red and white Cybertronian said. 

Perceptor wanted to see one of these creatures. He walked over to the monitor and watched as the green vehicle stopped outside the base. A tiny creature stepped out of the transport and walked into the base.

“Was that a human?” Perceptor asked Wheeljack as he walked back over where the other scientist worked.

“Yes, they’re tiny but they’re brilliant.” Wheeljack picked up the small model he was working on and went back to studying it.

The lift doors opened. “Optimus Prime. I need to speak with him.” Perceptor looked at the creature as it walked in with Jazz behind him.

“General Hawk, what’s wrong?” Prowl asked as he regarded the human. “Optimus Prime isn’t here, but he left me in charge.”

“Not here? Terrific. Not three hours ago a huge contraption emerged from the Atlantic Ocean. The size of it defies our understanding,” the human said. “Our U2 drones have its location and I’ve got the coordinates.”

“That’s where Trypticon was located,” Prowl said. He walked over to the terminal. “This is Prowl to all Autobots. The Decepticons have gotten Trypticon online. I need every able bodied bot back at base on the double.”

“What will happen?” the human asked.

Prowl didn’t remove himself from the terminal. “I would bet every energon ration that the Decepticons will make a big push against us soon, so we will need to hit them first.”

“Will you be able to stand against the Decepticon and this Trypticon?”

Prowl regarded the human. “Honestly? I don’t know. We’ve always had our own Titan to balance the battle, but our position is shaky. Hopefully by attacking first it will be before the Decepticons have gotten stabilized and we’ll be able to get in deep before they’re able to react.”

“Sounds like you will need all the help you can get then. I’ll scramble my fighters.”

“Do it. If we fail, then there is no hope of standing against that monster again,” Prowl said. The human hurried back to the lift, leaving the command center.

“This isn’t good, come on,” Wheeljack grabbed Perceptor and ran over to the lift and went down to the middle floor. Five Autobots stood at the ready. “So have you five given any thought about becoming a Combiner?”

The white and burgundy Autobot nodded. “We’ve decided we’ll do it.”

“It will give you an advantage to be sure. Perceptor, I need your assistance, I want those five blank proto-forms set up for Combiner specifications.”

Perceptor walked over to the first pod and began imputing the dimensions, adding additional bulk so their frames could withstand the combining transformation. Hurrying to the next pod, Wheeljack instructed the first bot to power down and quickly removed the Autobot’s spark and transferred it to the new hull. With both scientists working together, the five new Combiners were finished in record time.

Perceptor watched as the proto-forms finalized and then came online. Each of the new team members got up and walked to the lift. The gathered mass of Autobots stood outside the base.

Prowl walked up and down the line. “This will be a very difficult time for us, the Decepticons have Trypticon and we will move against the Titan.”

“I mean no offense, Prowl, but will we be able to stand against Trypticon? Without Metroplex I fear we won’t be able to handle the Decepticon monster,” Warpath said.

“We don’t have a choice,” the officer said. “We will throw everything at the Titan and hope it’s enough. Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

“What about the Wrecker bots? Grimlock and the other four bots?” Wheeljack asked. “They were powerful and could be a help to us.”

“I’m not sure we can trust them,” Skids said.

Perceptor stepped forward. “The Wrecker bots should be brought into this too. If we need all the help we can get, then it would be foolish to leave them when we could direct them to fight Decepticons.”

Prowl studied the two scientists. “If you can get them to care more about attacking Decepticons than trying to fight us or trying to take over, then I’ll agree to bring them back online, but they’re your responsibility.”

Perceptor and Wheeljack shared a look. “We’ll get them functional.”

“You’ve got until Hound shows up,” Prowl said.

The two scientists walked into the cave storage area and walked over to the five Cybertronians that stood in a row. “So how do you plan on doing this?” Perceptor asked.

Wheeljack walked over to the smaller gray, blue, and red Cybertronian. He activated the robot, and the rogue resisted. “Just calm down, everything is all right.”

“You powered me down.”

“We were just trying to keep you from hurting anyone including yourself. Everything is okay, just calm down.” Wheeljack spoke calmly to the reawakened Wrecker bot. Once the bot had relaxed, Wheeljack activated the next and so on, calming each of the robots after their initial startup.

“Now comes the fun part,” Wheeljack said as he reached up and reactivated Grimlock.

“Me Grimlock no like you putting me to sleep.”

The large bot went to grab the scientist. Wheeljack held up his hands, trying to placate the large Wrecker bot. “I was just trying to make sure each of you stayed calm. You remember the Decepticons? They are our enemy. We need your help to stop them.”

“Maybe Decepticons are the enemy, but Autobots put us to sleep. Why should we help you? You all not nice to us.”

“We weren’t nice to you because you threatened to harm our leader, and began causing problems for us,” Wheeljack said. “But if you help us with stopping the Decepticons, we won’t make you sleep anymore.”

“Promise?”

“We promise, as do the rest of the Autobots, but that means you can’t try to hurt us or cause problems for Optimus Prime,” Perceptor said. “We’re friends and should treat each other as friends.”

“All right.” Grimlock looked at a skeleton that Wheeljack had rebuilt. “What is this?”

“It’s a dinosaur. Tyrannosaurus Rex from Sam’s book.”

Grimlock tapped his wrist, and a beam shot out of the robot, encompassing the skeleton and began changing the Cybertronian’s hull. When finished, the new Autobot transformed into a metallic version of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Each of the other Wrecker bots picked one of the other four skeletons, changing their alternate modes into dinosaurs.

“I’m not sure how fast these Dinobots will be in these types of alternate modes, but I suppose we’ll find out,” Perceptor said.

The new additions walked outside with the other Autobots. Wheeljack gestured to the newly awakened Cybertronians. “I present to you our new friends the Dinobots.”

“Terrific,” Hound said.

“Enough, Hound. If they will help us battle the Decepticons, then I welcome their help as long as they remember we’re friends of theirs,” Prowl said. “Including Optimus Prime.”

“Grimlock will remember promise,” the gray and yellow dinosaur said. 

Prowl transformed into the police vehicle. “All right, Autobots transform and roll out.”

{9}

Grapple lifted the panel of alloy and welded it into place. With Cliffjumper bringing this shuttle, it had been important to reinforce the ship and fix the weapon systems. Cliffjumper had suggested a few “improvements”.

“It’s coming along,” Tracks said as he entered the shuttle.

“Yeah, I just need to add a few more panels to the inside to ensure ion fire won’t puncture the hull.”

Tracks looked around. “You do good work.”

“Appreciate it, I’ve not been fortunate to work on much of anything since being stuck on the Refuge. I made a small shop, but nothing of note.”

“Autobots, we’ve got a shuttle moving on our position. We’re not sure who this could be,” Ultra Magnus said over the communication link. “I want us to be prepared for Decepticons.”

“I figured those two hadn’t shaken off those Decepticons when they made their way here. Now the Decepticons know where our base is.” Grapple said as he changed out the welder for his blaster and the two Autobots hurried to the defensive bulwark.

Omega Supreme’s tank rolled into position, while Smokescreen and Bluestreak’s units moved to strategic places. Ultra Magnus and the Protectobots came out of the tower, and the Combiner formed Defensor.

Grapple studied the sky. The Decepticons wouldn’t just send a lone shuttle to attack this position not knowing the strength of numbers. The former architect turned towards the south side of the base. A second force? There wasn’t anything there.

“Hold… is that Jetfire?” Ultra Magnus asked.

Grapple turned to see the lone ship. “It is!” The Autobot stood, changing his blaster into his hand. The other Autobots stood down and walked over to the shuttle as it landed.

When the door opened, and the ramp descended, Optimus Prime stepped down followed by Ironhide. “Are my optics deceiving me?” Grapple asked as the long awaited leader of the Autobots joined the group.

“Bumblebee what are you and Cliffjumper doing here?” Optimus asked regarding the two scouts.

“It’s a strange story, Optimus,” Bumblebee said. “The Decepticons made a spacebridge from Earth to Cybertron. They used us to test the device to see if it worked, and we made it to Cybertron. We escaped before the Decepticons scrapped us, and then we stole a shuttle, and Cliffjumper brought us here that was four solar planetary cycles ago.”

“Is it really you, Optimus?” Ultra Magnus asked. “Bumblebee explained everything, but it was strange to hear such a thing happening.”

“It is strange, but it happened,” Optimus Prime regarded the gathered Autobots. “Is this all that survived from the fall of Iacon?”

“Yes, though Springer, Victoriabots, and a few female Autobots also function. Elita One being one of those,” Ultra Magnus said.

“I’ve got a shipment full of energon. I believe it is time to retake Iacon. What say you, Autobots?” 

“I say let’s do it,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Omega Supreme, ready yourself in shuttle mode. Ultra Magnus, do we have any battle drones?”

“Two hundred, but they’re in stasis. I didn’t have enough energon to power the worker and warrior drones together,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Get them functional with the energon we brought. After the drones are ready we move,” Optimus Prime regarded the rest of the Autobots. “What other preparations can we do while we wait for the drones?”

Grapple stepped forward. “I could use a hand finishing up the shuttle.”

“All right, Smokescreen and Tracks you help Grapple with the shuttle. The rest of us will see to a few other details,” Optimus said as he and Ultra Magnus walked to Omega Supreme.

The three Autobots went back to the shuttle. “So what all do we need to do?”

“You see those fusion cannons? I need you to mount them on both sides of the wings. Once those are in place all we need to do is add some connectors and then add a few nano-measures of alloy to cover the connectors so they’re less likely to get damaged,” Grapple said.

Smokescreen, lifted the gray cannon into place, following Grapple’s direction, while Tracks came along and welded the cannons in place. As soon as the two Autobots moved to the next side, Grapple added the connectors and then used a small beam to weld them into place. Adding the panels over the exposed circuits, he finished with the left side. He went to the other side and completed the other assembly.

“How things looking?” Ironhide asked as he walked over.

Grapple thumped his fist against the shuttle. “I’ve reinforced the hull and added more cannons to the ship. I think with the additional panels of alloy this vessel can withstand a lot of bombardments from Decepticons.”

“Good, because you, Tracks, Hoist, and Smokescreen will be manning it with me at the helm. We’re going to draw any Decepticons away from Iacon, while Optimus and the rest of our forces drop the drones and the rest of our forces on Iacon, securing the city.”

“I don’t suppose I can stay here?” Grapple asked.

“I know you’re not a warrior type, Grapple, but we need your help to operate the ship,” Ironhide said. “I don’t want to pull rank on you but I’ll do it if I’ve got to.”

“All right. I’ll get the shuttle ready.”

Ironhide clapped him on the shoulder. “All right, let’s load up.”

With a sigh, Grapple went into the shuttle and took a seat. To his left he pressed a series of buttons and flipped several switches. “Fuel is looking good. Cliffjumper had done that right at least.”

Smokescreen took up the nearby weapon’s station. “How do I access the new additional cannons?”

Grapple got up and walked over to the other station. “See this new monitor here? Access the terminal by typing in the command code 1-0PD 12. See?”

“Ah, got it,” the blue, red, and white Cybertronian nodded. “So to access the regular ion cannons I just tap these keys here and here.”

“Exactly, those there aren’t torpedoes so disregard the bottom part of this terminal,” Grapple said as he tapped the busted screen. “If I’d had time to replace the terminal it would be different, but we don’t have the time.”

“How are secondary controls looking?” Ironhide asked Hoist as the green and yellow Cybertronian sat in the chair.

“Things are looking good.”

Ten drones walked into the shuttle. “Optimus Prime wanted us to be a part of the security detail should there be a party that attempts a boarding,” the silver and red drone said.

“We’ll welcome you along,” Ironhide said. Going over to the terminal, the helmsman activated the terminal. “We’re ready to head out, Optimus.”

“Very well. Jetfire has been given energon and will be ready to move in twenty nano-cycles. Launch.”

“Understood, Prime.” Ironhide walked over to his seat and activated the controls. “Activating first and second boosters.”

Grapple looked at the status bars. “Both first and second engines are ready.”

Ironhide pushed the controls forward. “Let’s take her out.”

The shuttle shot forward. Grapple monitored the computer. “We’re clear of the surface. Banking twenty degrees to sector 124-GF of Cybertronian space. Approximate time three solar planetary cycles to get there.”

“We’re clear, Prime.” Ironhide said into the communication link.

“Understood. Maintain your speed.” Optimus turned off the communication link.

“All right, we’ve got a few solar planetary cycles to relax, but don’t get too cozy. We don’t need a sneak attack from Decepticons,” Ironhide said.

* * *

Megatron transformed and landed at the ramp that led into the cistern. The Constructicons had fashioned a guard post near the opening. “Lord Megatron,” Scrapper stepped down from the guard post.

“Have we had any more incursions from our energon thief?”

“Yes, both last cycle and the one before. Not much is missing, but considering the levels of our energon, every bit matters,” the leader of the Constructicons said.

“Why haven’t you set up guards before now?” Megatron asked as the pair walked down the ramp.

“I did. They scrapped two drones last cycle while they left a third in stasis lock. I spoke with a few of the Decepticons and Updraft mentioned that the Quintessonian Combiners had been seen recently in Kaon.”

Megatron stopped before the huge cistern that was slowly gathering liquid energon within it. The rest of the Constructicons were guarding the area. “With this development it’s clear that they desperately need energon. Perhaps it is time that we offer them our stores hoping to gain their loyalty.”

If he had the reprograming device that he’d used to convert the Constructicons and the Terrorcons then matters would be easy, but the reprograming device was on Earth, somewhere within Trypticon.

“As you command, Lord Megatron. What will we do?”

“ _We_ will do nothing. I will gain these warped Cybertronians to our cause or I’ll crush their sparks.”

“As you wish Lord Megatron, but it might be beneficial for myself and the rest of the Constructicons to remain here, should the creatures swarm past you.” 

“Do we have a rough estimation of when they come to the cistern?” Megatron asked.

“At first dusk.”

“Just like a predator.” Megatron walked to the cistern and accessed the terminal. The amount of energon within the container was roughly twenty-six percent. If these creatures hadn’t stolen the energy, then their reserve would be at least thirty percent if not more.

Hook lifted a connector and placed it within the container. “This is a hopeful sign. This connector stopped producing energon long ago, but now it’s flowing again, if a trickle.”

“Excellent. Long Haul and Bonecrusher, I want you two to inspect the rest of the connectors in these sectors. Find out if there are more coming back online. If so, I want additional cisterns collecting the energon. We dare not leave any draining.”

“As you will it, Lord Megatron,” Long Haul said. The two other Constructicons left to see about their inspections.

Megatron activated his communication link. “How is the Allspark looking, Shockwave?” There was silence. “Shockwave?”

“In all likelihood, the signal isn’t strong enough to reach clear across Cybertron,” Scrapper said.

“Do we have a portable terminal?”

“Over there.” The Constructicon pointed to a terminal that was in dormant mode. “I place them in sleep mode so as not to waste energon.”

Megatron walked over to the terminal, opening it, and entering the command keys. “Shockwave, do you hear me?”

The single optic Cybertronian answered. “I receive you, Lord Megatron.”

“How is the Allspark?”

“According to my observations, the Allspark appears stable. I’ve added the additional shipments of energon and the Allspark resembles how it appears in the records. There were several power surges when each shipment was drained into the Allspark. From what I can measure the Allspark is near sixty percent but it has slowly decreased over the last quarter planetary cycle.”

“Has there been any other developments, such as old connectors returning to producing an energon output?”

“No. Something that I’ve discovered is the Autobots had several compartments where energon crystal was left intact. I’ve changed the security codes on the ones I’ve found and posted SK Seekers at key junctures that keep these rooms under Decepticon control.”

“While I am not opposed to that, we must be cautious to not overextend ourselves. What is the cistern levels looking like?”

“Twenty percent at last measurement.”

Megatron leaned forward. “Why so low? Are all the connectors plugged into the cistern?”

“To my knowledge there are no other connectors in Iacon that aren’t attached to the cisterns.”

Megatron wasn’t sure if he believed the scientist, but couldn’t do anything about this situation until after he’d dealt with the Cybertronians that were stealing energon from Kaon’s cistern. “Very well. Megatron out.”

When the local star had passed over Kaon, and shortly before dusk, Megatron stood before the cistern waiting to see if the thieves appeared. There was a soft thump on the ramp, and five figures appeared. They were comprised of yellow, orange, red or black alloys. From Megatron’s memory files he remembered the Quintessons had named them Predacons.

“Look at this, Razorclaw, it looks like they couldn’t afford to have more guards,” a winged orange and black Cybertronian said.

“Shut up, Divebomb. Search your memory banks. That’s Megatron, leader of the Decepticons,” the yellow and black leader said. “Underestimate him at the cost of your own spark.”

“You’ve some wisdom about you, Razorclaw.”

“I remember what you did to the Terrorcons. You reprogramed them somehow.”

Megatron held up his ion cannon. “You take one more step in this chamber and I scrape the lot of you.”

“You can’t beat all of us,” a red, orange, and black Cybertronian said.

“You underestimate _me_ ,” Megatron said. He exchanged his hand for the energon flail.

Razorclaw held up his hand. “Don’t be stupid, Headstrong. I don’t remember much of my time before the master subjugated us… but I remember bits and pieces of an arena and him being a gladiator. He never lost.”

“I will give you all one chance to join the Decepticons. Fail to yield to me, and we’ll see how well you five can stand against me.”

Razorclaw growled. “You seek to bargain with us? I know better than to trust you, Megatron. You will turn against us at a moment’s notice.”

“Several of my Decepticons joined my ranks and are loyal only by an oath,” Megatron said.

“Then why did you reprogram the Terrorcons?” Divebomb asked.

“Because they were not trustworthy,” Megatron answered.

Razorclaw nodded. “I remember how fickle their loyalty was.”

“If you pledge your loyalty to me, I can promise you energon rations, or you can test your metal against me. Even if you manage to overpower me, I’ll take many of you with me. Best decide quickly, Predacons.”

“Are you willing to face me in a duel?”

“Until the spark sputters?”

Razorclaw shook his head. “Whoever breaches the other’s hull first. Should I win, my Predacons are allowed our freedom and get as much energon as we need.”

Megatron worked to keep himself from laughing at the Predacon. He had complete confidence in his abilities. “If I win, then you and your warriors declare your loyalty to the Decepticons.” Razorclaw nodded. “Very well. Scrapper!”

The Constructicon stepped forward. “Yes, Lord Megatron?”

“Should Razorclaw beat me and my spark is extinguished the Predacons have access to our energon stores,” Megatron said as he removed his ion cannon and handed it to the Constructicon.

“Understood, Lord Megatron.” Scrapper stepped away.

Razorclaw transformed into the strange creature and began circling around Megatron. Never taking his optics from his opponent, the Decepticon leader kept himself ready for the attack. After the third time the Cybertronian circled, it roared and charged. Megatron slammed a fist in Razorclaw’s chest, denting it. The leader of the Decepticons threw the Predacon into the wall.

With lightning fast reflexes, the creature recovered and lashed out wicked claws. Megatron had expected the attack and jumped through the air. The creature roared again as it circled the area. Megatron cut off his thrusters and brought his full weight down on the creature, planning to slam his fist on the beast, but the Cybertronian spun, transforming into its robot mode, knocking Megatron’s legs out from under him due to the shift in bulk.

Razorclaw transformed back into his animal mode and lashed out with his claws, but Megatron grabbed both its paws, and hurled the creature through the air again. With a defiant growl, it landed on its feet, and turned to reengage the battle. The beast sprung through the air, and Megatron slammed his right fist into the side of the creature’s head when it was close enough to strike. The beast tumbled around, but righted itself and moved in for the attack before Megatron completely recovered.

 _This creature isn’t stronger than me, but it is faster._ Megatron doubted if he still had his ion cannon he’d be able to land a direct hit on the creature.

Deciding to take a risk, Megatron let the creature get behind him, and it pounced on his back, but before it could wedge its claw or teeth into his hull, the leader of the Decepticons had pulled the creature down, and slammed his forearm into the creature’s head. This damage caused the creature to shake its head, trying to clear it, but Megatron struck again, bringing his full weight down on the beast’s head. With a crunch, a trickle of energon spurted out. It was over.

“You fought well,” Megatron said as he got to his feet.

Razorclaw transformed into his robot mode and felt the spot where energon leaked. “It appears I didn’t fight well enough. Predacons, we submit ourselves to Megatron.” The yellow and black Cybertronian held the wound where a small crackle of energy leaked.

“Scrapper, see to Razorclaw’s injury. Now that you belong to the Decepticons I will allow you to charge off the energon rations, but not the cistern as that is our reserve,” Megatron said.

Scrapper inspected the wound, then took out his welding tool. “This will only hurt for a nano-click.” With a grunt, Razorclaw accepted the beam that sealed the wound closed.

“Mixmaster, escort them to the spacebridge and let Updraft and Downburst know that the Predacons may recharge from the next shipment.”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Mixmaster said as he walked from his position.

“Did you expect to defeat the beast so easily?” Scrapper asked.

Megatron watched as the Predacons left the subterranean level. “Truthfully, I wasn’t sure what would happen considering Razorclaw’s speed. All he had to do was slice me one good time, and he’d have caused an energon leak and I’d have lost.”

“Would you have honored the agreement?” Scrapper asked.

“If I had lost? Yes, but now I need not consider anything as I won.” Megatron banged his fists against his chest plate. “Few have dared to stand against me, and for that Razorclaw has earned my respect.” Scrapper said nothing, picked up Megatron’s ion cannon, and handed it over. In silence, Megatron reattached the cannon, and the two walked out of the underground area. 

{10}

Prowl watched the area and noted the dozen Insecticons standing guard at different points. They were on high alert and watching for more enemies. “This is Duke, I’ve got my air units engaging some Decepticons. It’s been hard but with the Aerialbots help we’ve managed well enough.”

“Understood. We’ll light them up for you.” Prowl looked behind him. “Technobots I want you to form your respective Combiner after Jazz and my units are in place. Silverbolt, now that we’re here I will need you to watch over the Technobots.”

“Understood,” Silverbolt said. The Aerialbots landed and then the two Combiner teams transformed, forming their respective Combiner.

Jazz and his unit transformed out of their alternate modes and began firing upon the remaining Insecticons. “Wheeljack, get those Dinobots into position!” Prowl pointed to the right flank, the large Wreckers, and the scientist hurried forward, blasting the base at various points.

“Rachet, I need you and the backup forces to keep this ridge in our control.”

The medical van pulled forward and Perceptor got out of Rachet. The medic transformed and both Blurr and Arce joined the two bots.

Prowl looked at Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Mirage. “I need you three to give support to the Dinobots!” Hound and Skids joined him with Blaster.

Blaster pointed up towards the tower. “Looks like that Decepticon combiner is making a move to secure that area up there.”

“Computron, I need you to take on Bruticus! Superion you help him as needed.”

* * *

Computron calculated the distance and realized the Decepticon would have the distinct advantage. “Superion, I need your help.”

In silence, the red and white Combiner descended upon the Decepticon. Seeing an opening, Computron slammed a fist into the Decepticon’s torso. Superion and Computron took turns punching and striking the Combiner, preventing the more powerful Bruticus from getting advantage. Computron knew that should the Decepticon get an opening, the new Combiner’s inexperience would be a hindrance to Superion.

Bruticus grabbed Computron’s thigh and used leverage to launch the new Combiner into a nearby tower. The impact caused a section of the tower to collapse on Computron. With a grunt, he tried to lift the fallen section, but wasn’t able to. Transforming his hand into his blaster, Computron blasted Bruticus in the chest. A power surge caused the Decepticon to separate and the Combaticons dove for secure positions, getting dug in, and returning fire.

Seeing the advantage of separating, Computron sent the command through and the new Combiner separated.

Scattershot changed his hands into blasters and peppered the area with ion fire. The gray and green Combaticon transformed into a tank and began blasting in response. Scattershot knelt behind the projection of alloy as the blasts struck the protection.

“This was a great idea,” Afterburner said, after he risked a couple return shots.

“Strafe, you got a sight on Superion?”

“Looks like he separated too, and the Aerialbots have secured positions. With us having the advantage, the Decepticons are looking to slip back inside Trypticon.” The responding ion fire suddenly stopped and smoke from fires rose in the air.

“Looks like the way is clear,” Lightspeed said as the red Cybertronian jumped over a bulwark of metal. The rest of the Technobots hurried over to the section of wall that had closed.

“Hold,” Silverbolt said when Scattershot started to cut through the wall. “We secure the area.” The silver, yellow, and red Aerialbot tapped his emblem. “Prowl, we’ve got the eastern quarter of Trypticon secure.”

“Understood. Remain at the position should the Technobots need help. The humans are bringing in their tanks to the southern area of the city to give the Decepticons a two front attack.”

Scattershot looked to the sky, and saw a half dozen silver and black jets sweep past, blasting a drone with red laser fire. One of the pale blue drones was struck and spun into the wall, exploding.

“Hey, keep your mind on the battle,” Air Raid said as he drew Scattershot’s view back to the task at hand. “You forget for a moment that this is a battle, you’ll get yourself or someone else scrapped.”

“Sorry. I’m still new with all of this,” Scattershot admitted.

“Which is why we’re watching over you,” Air Raid said.

* * *

Grimlock timed the Insecticon’s flight and released a gout of flame. The blaze struck the silver, black, and purple Decepticon and it struck the ground, as it burst into flames.

“Snarl and Slag transform and attack those Decepticons over there.” With a crunch, Grimlock crushed the burning Decepticon with his foot. The Stegosaur and Triceratops transformed and drew their swords and began slicing into the Decepticon ranks.

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode. “Swoop, use rockets and open that wall.” With dual explosions, the Dinobot opened the wall, and the leader of the Dinobots took his sword and sliced the hole, making it larger. “Sludge, Slag and me will go inside and destroy Decepticons.”

“Wait, Grimlock. Stay back.”

Grimlock stopped and looked back towards where Prowl and the other Autobots were firing upon a location where many Decepticons had a secure position. “Grimlock wants to munch metal. With Prowl distracting them we can get inside and hurt Decepticon Titan.”

“No, stay back and provide cover for Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Mirage.”

In anger, Grimlock slammed his foot on the ground, causing the outside to vibrate. “Keep going, Dinobots!” With a snarl, Grimlock transformed back into his alternate mode. The other Dinobots followed him in their alternate modes. Prowl shouted into the emblem link, but Grimlock ignored it. 

“Grimlock no listen to Autobot leader?” Sludge asked.

“Prowl not Optimus Prime,” Grimlock said as the Dinobots entered the Titan. “Me not know where to go.”

“Just go that way, and we follow Grimlock,” Slag said.

Together, the three Dinobots thrashed about within the Titan. Ion fire peppered Grimlock, making him snarl in anger. A white, red, and blue Seeker stood with two other Decepticons. “You make Grimlock angry!” With a roar, flames shot out, striking one of the drones.

“This is suicide!” The Seeker transformed and flew away as Slag raced forward, piercing the other drone on his horns, then slinging it back and forth, causing the hull to be torn to pieces.

* * *

Blast Off ran into the command room. “Some Autobots have breached Trypticon’s hull. Starscream ran off like the coward he is.”

Onslaught turned to Soundwave. “What are your orders?”

“What is the status of Trypticon’s energon levels?” Soundwave asked Reflector.

“Sixty percent. We have enough for one more transformation,” the three silver, purple and green Cybertronians said. “After that we need to be sparing, or the Titan could run out of energon.”

“Let me change into my robot mode and I’ll crush them all!” Trypticon’s voice bellowed.

“No, we cannot afford to waste your energon.” Soundwave turned to Onslaught. “Take the Combaticons and stop these intruders.”

“You heard him Combaticons, let’s take these Autobots out!” Brawl shouted as he ran out of the room.

“That fool will get us scrapped one of these days,” Swindle said as he left with Blast Off and Vortex. “I don’t see why we’re seeing action again.”

“Shut up, and move, Swindle,” Vortex said.

Blast Off agreed with Swindle, but he wasn’t about to voice his dissention. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. As the five Combaticons went down a ramp, they entered another building, discovering the perpetrators. At seeing the three large Autobots, even Onslaught hesitated.

“Don’t delay, form Bruticus!” The leader said. All five joined, barely fitting in the small building. The two-legged creature roared, and released flames, bathing Bruticus’ right arm. Warnings blinked on, but the Combiner ignored the warning and slammed the Autobot on the ground. The gray and yellow creature thrashed, working itself out of Bruticus’ grip, and then another creature slammed its tail into the Combiners side, knocking the large Decepticon out of the building, and into another.

Before Bruticus could recover, laser fire erupted from another creature’s horns. The lasers hit Bruticus in the chest. Another warning light bleeped on, and with a growl, Bruticus changed his hand into his blaster and unleashed a barrage of ion blasts, hitting the creature, but it didn’t injure the beast. If anything, it caused the tri horned beast to get angry and charge. Bruticus brought his fists down on the Autobot before it could connect, knocking it to the ground. The Combiner then lifted the beast and hurled it at the other four legged Autobot, knocking them clear of the mangled building.

With a roar, the two legged monstrosity charged, and latched on to the Combiner’s arm. With repeated strikes, the Decepticon struck the beast, but it remained locked on his arm. Grabbing hold of the Autobot’s mouth, Bruticus pushed his forearm deeper in the creature’s mouth, and then with a savage twist, got his arm free. He then lifted the Autobot and hurled it out of the building where it struck the recovering Autobots back down.

“Get to my main hall, Bruticus, Soundwave has ordered me into ship mode. We are retreating,” Trypticon said. 

With a mental link, the Combaticons separated. Blast Off tumbled to the ground, barely able to hold himself up. He’d taken heavy damage from the Autobot’s flames. Vortex ran over and helped Blast Off to his feet. “Come on, we need to get to the main hall.”

Swindle ran over and grabbed Blast Off’s other side and dragged him. As much as Blast Off tried, he couldn’t use his feet. Checking his energon levels, he was at thirty percent. He shut down several secondary sensors and backup systems and was able to redirect energon to his lower appendages. “I can walk now.”

Vortex and Swindle let him go. Taking a few unsteady steps, Blast Off’s steps became stronger as he walked. The three Combaticons hurried into the main hall as the double doors closed. As soon as the doors shut, several panels disappeared as the Titan transformed.

Ramjet, Skywarp, Dirge, Thrust, the Insecticons, and Astrotrain were resting. At an empty seat, Blast Off sat heavily. He leaned his head against the hull and was tempted to power down.

“You all look awful,” Starscream said as he came down from the bridge.

“Shut your mouth, Starscream. You fled the field,” Skywarp said.

“Yes, I fled the field after those Autobots scrapped my unit of drones. Look what they did to the Combaticons. Do you think any of us would have stood against them?” Starscream asked as he pointed to Blast Off.

“Shut up, Starscream. I don’t want to hear your sniveling voice,” Blast Off said.

The Seeker held up his ion blaster. “You dare speak to me like that?”

Onslaught stood. “He’ll talk to you anyway he sees fit. If you’ve got a problem with that, you can speak with me.”

“And me,” Brawl said as he changed his fist into a blaster.

Starscream lowered his blaster and backed away. “You all will regret standing against me.”

“What are you going to do, Starscream? You don’t have enough courage to fill an astro-measure container,” Astrotrain said.

“We shall see,” Starscream said as he turned around and started to leave.

“Don’t turn your back on me!” Skywarp teleported behind Starscream and struck his officer.

“You dare strike me? That is insubordination!” Starscream said as he turned his blaster on the silver, black, and purple seeker. Before Starscream blasted Skywarp, he teleported behind the Seeker leader, and had his blaster resting on the Starscream’s back. Should Skywarp blast the sniveling Seeker, it would scrap Starscream.

Soundwave stepped off the lift. He regarded the two Seekers. “Stand down, Skywarp. Megatron will know of Starscream’s actions and will decide his fate.”

“You all would have done nothing different,” Starscream said.

“Silence,” Soundwave said. “We are clear of the planet’s atmosphere. Now we will focus on repairing ourselves and re-energizing.”

“What of Thundercracker and the spacebridge?” Astrotrain asked. “With the loss of most of our drones it places us at a distinct disadvantage with transporting energon.”

“We will have Megatron send more drones over from Cybertron and begin gathering resources for energon cubes,” Soundwave said. “With the spacebridge in a different location we need not concern ourselves with it. It is safer if we stay clear of it.”

“What of the humans that Arkeville had control of with those Hypnochips?” Starscream asked.

“Lost. The doctor disappeared several solar planetary cycles ago and his human drones were left when we retreated.”

“What a pity,” Starscream said.

“Those of you who do not need repairs will join Starscream in repairing Trypticon’s damaged panels. Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge, you three will work on distributing the energon to those who need recharging.”

“What of Blast Off? He needs a dip in Shockwave’s healing tub,” Onslaught said.

Soundwave pointed to Swindle. “You know how to operate the tub. I want you to begin immediately.”

“I’ll come along with him to ensure Swindle doesn’t harvest something from Blast Off,” Vortex said. Blast Off noted the frown the yellow and purple Decepticon had.

{11}

“The next time I tell you to do something or not you best listen to my orders. Do I make myself clear?” Prowl leaned in, even though Grimlock towered over him. Behind the Wrecker Worker, the other Dinobots stood in their dinosaur alternate modes.

“Grimlock is strong, and me wanted to attack.”

“I told you… you were to remain outside the base to provide support.” Prowl walked over to the tables where Wheeljack, Hound, and Sunstreaker lay in stasis lock. “I needed you to provide _help_. When the Decepticons punched through your location and flanked our secondary bombardment position, they had a chance at our ranks. If not for me and the others then they could have hit both of our units and then picked off the last of us.”

Prowl looked at each of the injured Autobots. “Thank the Allspark their sparks weren’t extinguished, but it was a close thing.”

“But me—”

Prowl turned and faced the Dinobot leader. “Being a soldier is about following orders not about how strong you are. You think I didn’t know of your strength? I was counting on you to keep the other Decepticons at bay while we moved our forces in at a stager advance. Do you understand the Autobot symbol on your chest? It is a display of honor, knowing that the others that wear this badge are there for you. Thousands of Cybertronians have had their sparks extinguished holding on to that view. You failing to follow your orders is an insult to them.”

“Me understand.”

“You better or the next time you disobey a direct order you might as well just leave and not come back. Do you understand _that_?”

“Me do.”

“Good, now get some energon and power down.” Prowl watched as the Dinobots left.

“That was harsher than Optimus would have done,” Rachet said.

Prowl studied Rachet as he opened Wheeljack’s chest plate and began working on the damaged Autobot. “Maybe it was, but they need to understand that orders are not something to be disregarded.”

“Maybe next time you should consider how to use their strengths and remembering their weaknesses instead of trying to ask them to be something they’re not.”

Prowl regarded the white and red Cybertronian. “I’m doing the best that _I_ can, Rachet.”

The medic looked at Prowl, holding up a placating hand. “I’m just saying that knowing your soldiers is just as important as having them following orders. Plus, if you consider how the Dinobots could hold off Bruticus… that _was_ an amazing feat. Imagine if all five of them were… a Combiner how powerful they could be.”

Prowl shook his head. “Considering how their processors are… the resulting mind could have some serious issues. It might be best to not have something that powerful with such low processing capabilities.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Rachet said. He closed the chest panel of Wheeljack. The medic moved on down the line to another Autobot.

The scientist’s optics came online and after a nano-click, Wheeljack sat up. “Is the battle still going on?”

“No, we’re back at base,” Rachet said.

Wheeljack got off the table. “How did the battle go?”

“We forced the Decepticons to retreat and aside from you, Hound, and Sunstreaker being in stasis lock there were no loses,” Prowl said. “We crippled their forces.”

“That’s a surprise considering the fact they had Trypticon. Not that I’m not glad to have a victory under our belt. Who fought Megatron?” Wheeljack asked.

“No one did. He never showed,” Prowl said.

“So despite having a Titan we won the battle and Megatron didn’t show up.” Wheeljack rubbed his chin. “That seems unlikely.”

“My thoughts too,” Prowl said. “Other than just being elsewhere collecting energon I don’t understand where he could have been.”

“Megatron isn’t one to leave the fighting to others,” Rachet said from the other table as he helped Sunstreaker sit up.

“Which means he wasn’t there,” Prowl said. “And if he wasn’t at his base then where was he?”

“How did the Technobots do?” Wheeljack asked.

“They teamed up with the Aerialbots and secured the roof of one building. Over all they did better than the Dinobots,” Prowl said.

“I’d have thought one would fight Bruticus while the other fought Devastator.”

“The Constructicons never showed either,” Prowl said.

“Another strange development,” Wheeljack said. “So the Constructicons weren’t there nor was Megatron. I’m not sure if this is a comforting development.”

“Where are they and what are they doing?” Sunstreaker asked as he joined the discussion. “And what will Megatron do in retaliation when he learns we’ve dislodged Trypticon and the Decepticons from their current location? With Prime gone, we’re at a distinct disadvantage concerning the Decepticon leader and when he finds out Prime has left for Cybertron, we must deal with the full wrath of Megatron.”

“Which means we need to focus on security of this base and pray that we get enough time to build it,” Wheeljack said. “Though… I think Rachet and I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Prowl asked.

“We work on a way to transform this entire Autobot base into a fortified position,” Rachet said. “Not just a city, but a fortress armed and ready to stand against any threat.”

“That would take a lot of time,” Sunstreaker said.

“But we’ve got sixty Cybertronians and a few drones that are operational. We could build a facility to build worker drones, which would speed up the building process. A couple hundred worker drones wouldn’t tax our resources much… we could even build a facility for battle drones too,” Rachet said.

“I’d like to have Optimus’ approval on that before I give those orders,” Prowl said.

“If Megatron moves against us with Trypticon as things stand now we won’t be able to withstand them,” Rachet said. “That’s obvious and Prime would agree.”

“And let’s not forget we’ve got Metroplex’s spark here. Megatron would think twice before hitting our base then,” Wheeljack said.

What they said made sense. “All right. Draw up plans for both worker and battle drones factories, and begin having the Cybertronians building it,” Prowl said.

* * *

Thundercracker watched as the local star appeared over the horizon. This was the second solar planetary cycle that the latest shipment of energon didn’t show. Tapping his emblem, the Seeker looked at the spacebridge. “This is Thundercracker. I’m wondering why the shipment of energon is late. Megatron will be furious if I don’t have an answer.”

The communication link was silent.

“Skywarp, this is Thundercracker. What’s the status of the energon shipment?” Again, silence. The Seeker walked over to the drone that was off duty. “You’re in charge until I get back.”

The pale blue and silver SK drone stood. “Understood, Thundercracker. The spacebridge will be intact when you return.”

Thundercracker stared at the drone for a nano-click. “All right.” He jumped into the air and transformed into his jet mode. With a roar, his engines whined as he flashed across the sky. After a time of flying, he found the Decepticon base. He started to land, but his sensors didn’t reveal a single Cybertronian signature. Several energon readings and humans dotted the base.

Two energon signatures sped by then turned and began firing at him. “By the Allspark! What’s going on?” The silver and black jets unleashed a barrage of scarlet colored ion blasts. The jets weren’t Autobots or drones. It was as though they were a hybrid of Cybertronian and human technology.

Thundercracker spun, then shifted down, looping around one unit and struck the left engine with a single ion blast. Red energy crackled around the jet and then a human pilot abandoned the plane before it exploded. The Seeker sped up, cut to the left, racing away, but the human fighter jet kept up.

“Curse the blasted Autobots that gave humans the ability to use ion blasters!”

Thundercracker remembered the masking technology. _They must have figured out a way to track Cybertronians. I wonder if they can go into outer space._ Thundercracker angled himself up and maxed his speed. The jet that followed fired multiple ion blasts, but pulled away well before Thundercracker cleared the atmosphere. Instead of stopping, he entered outer space, and his secondary scanners notified him of several Cybertronian signals.

 _Trypticon! How is it here?_ “This is Thundercracker is anyone able to receive my signal?”

“This is Soundwave. We have a visual on you.”

“I need an update regarding the energon shipment.”

There was a pause longer than necessary. “Shipment is suspended.”

“Understood. Is there any time frame for when the next shipment will be ready?”

“Not currently. Our forces are mobilizing to secure the location once more in the next solar planetary cycle.”

“Give me Skywarp, or Ramjet’s unit and I’ll see the location is secure,” Thundercracker said.

“Understood,” Soundwave said.

After a few nano-clicks of waiting, Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge flew over. “Well, this is getting interesting,” Ramjet said. As they started for Earth.

“What is it?” Thundercracker asked.

“Starscream is having a fit about how Soundwave gave you authority to secure the energon source,” Ramjet said.

“That fool needs to be scrapped,” Thrust said. “I don’t see why Megatron keeps him functional.”

“I’ve wondered that myself,” Thundercracker said. The four Seekers made their way through the atmosphere. They flew for half a solar planetary cycle until they came to a waterfall that had several turbines turning and generating power. Dozens of conductor rods were energized and ready for harvesting.

The Seekers transformed and landed. “Thrust, see about getting the energon cube casings started up. Dirge, monitor the energy output to notify us when the charge is ready. Ramjet, while they are ensuring everything is operational, I want you to make security rounds and make sure there are no Autobots in the area.”

The three other Seekers bent to the task of getting the energon flowing again. As they worked, Thundercracker accessed the transportable terminal that Scrapper had built at this location.

“Thundercracker to Soundwave.” The screen came on and Soundwave appeared. “I’ve got the energon collectors working again and within the next solar planetary cycle should have a shipment of energon ready for pickup. How soon will Astrotrain be ready to head this way so we can load him?”

“As soon as shipment is ready, notify me and I will send Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Starscream.”

“Understood—”

There was a notification in Thundercracker’s sensors of four signatures landing. He glanced over and saw Megatron land with Hotlink, Sunstorm, and Bitstream. “What is going on? I just came from the spacebridge. What are you doing here and why is there no energon shipment for Cybertron?”

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave spoke up. “We were able to get Trypticon online and brought him to our base. The Autobots and their human allies attacked the base while we were recharging Trypticon. We abandoned the position, taking Trypticon to outer space while we recovered.”

Thundercracker stepped forward. “I secured the location as soon as I could and began production of energon. I will have a shipment ready within a solar planetary cycle.”

“We had Trypticon and yet still lost the battle? How is this possible?” Megatron demanded, as he glared at Soundwave.

“The Autobots had additional forces, and it appears the Earth energon that we used to power Trypticon is burned faster. The Titan was down a significant amount of energon and I thought a tactical retreat while Trypticon still had moderate levels of energon was best.”

“Is Blitzwing there?” Megatron asked.

“I’m here, Lord Megatron.” The Triple Changer stepped forward.

“You are in command of our Earth forces. Soundwave, you will come with me back to Cybertron. Am I clear?”

“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said. If he was upset about the loss of command, the monotone Decepticon was wise enough to keep silent.

“I will send two locations where I think it will be best to land Trypticon. Once he is in place, I want him fully charged and regular shipments of energon to Cybertron. Sunstorm,” Megatron turned to the yellow, orange, and white Seeker. “You and your unit are over energon collection and Ramjet’s unit. Thundercracker, return to the spacebridge.”

Hiding his frustration at losing the energon production position, Thundercracker nodded, and jumped into the air, transforming into his jet mode. He maxed out his accelerators, depleting his energon levels by several measures until he reached the spacebridge late the following morning. Four other SK drones had the place secured and Scrapper and the Constructicons were working on a small structure near the bridge.

“What’s this?” Thundercracker asked as he transformed and landed.

“Megatron wants the spacebridge better protected, so he’s having us build a small station with a dual cannon,” Scrapper said.

“Considering the Autobots were bold enough to attack Trypticon and successfully dislodge him from Earth testifies to the need to have better security,” Thundercracker said with a nod.

“What? The Autobots beat Trypticon? How?” Scavenger asked as he lifted a panel and Bonecrusher welded it in place.

“I do not understand myself… Soundwave is good at espionage but not battle tactics.” The Seeker said as he walked over to the station and inspected the work. “Are you making a wall that encompasses the spacebridge?”

Scrapper glared at Thundercracker. “I know how to make a fortified position and don’t need your input. Deal with your Seekers.” 

{12}

Ironhide eased off the throttle as he stared at Cybertron. The last images of the planet had been terrible, but this was even worse than what he remembered. There was virtually no illumination on the planet, save for the local star. It looked like a Cybertronian hull whose spark was extinguished. It seemed to the old warrior that at any moment the entire planet would dissolve into ashes.

“It is terrible.” The orange and black Autobot said.

Ironhide turned to Grapple. “I never thought I’d see such a day as this. If something isn’t done, then Cybertron is in its last solar planetary cycles.”

Smokescreen nodded. “Awful doesn’t even describe it.”

“Are you in position?” Optimus asked over the communication link.

Ironhide turned on the terminal. “We will be in a couple nano-cycles.”

“Just remember that as soon as you reach that threshold the Decepticons will be able to scan you on their long distance sensors so you best be ready to move and defend yourself,” Optimus Prime said.

“Understood. You just let us worry about it, Prime while you and the rest of the forces focus on retaking Iacon.”

“We just reached the threshold,” Smokescreen said.

With a grunt, Ironhide pushed the throttle forward, and pushed the button on the stick activating the accelerator. “Tracks! I need you to monitor the pitch.”

“Got it.”

Ironhide noticed the proximity alarm going off. “What do we got coming up on our flank, Grapple?”

“Three Decepticon Tetrajets. It looks like that’s all we’ve got at the moment,” Grapple said.

“Light them up,” Ironhide said as he focused on flying the shuttle, keeping the Decepticons focused on their ship instead of Jetfire and Omega Supreme. One signal disappeared.

“One down,” Smokescreen said.

“By the Allspark, I got a large signature on our right flank moving on our position,” Tracks said. “Look’s like Overlord is awake!”

“What’s an Overlord?” Ironhide asked.

“That,” Grapple said after he’d put a visual on the screen.

“Fantastic,” Ironhide said. “This Titan will be a problem!”

* * *

Bumblebee pointed to the screen. “We’ve got a visual on the Titan. He looks upset.” From the echo, the Decepticon Titan was screaming at Ironhide’s shuttle.

“Ultra Magnus, hit him with ion blasts,” Optimus Prime said.

Twin lasers from Omega Supreme hit the Titan in the shoulder as the ship passed the Titan. Jetfire swept by, adding torpedoes to the attack.

The Decepticon Titan bellowed in pain. “Autobot scrap!”

“I observe a breach in the Titan’s hull,” Omega Supreme said.

“Make another pass,” Optimus Prime said. He walked over to the hatch.

Seeing the leader was about to put himself in harm’s way, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper hurried over. “We’re coming with you, Prime. We’re some of the most nimble Autobots there are, so we can keep up.”

“I don’t want to put you at risk more than you are already are,” Optimus Prime said as he withdrew a rocket pack.

Without another word, Bumblebee grabbed a rocket pack and tossed another to Cliffjumper. “We’re coming too. You’ll need us, I’m certain.”

“Very well. Omega Supreme, loop around to the shoulder and open the hatch.” Prime regarded Bumblebee. “As soon as we’re in place, we move.”

Optimus jumped out followed by Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. The three Autobots flew from the ship towards the exposed area of the hull, as soon as they landed within the shoulder, Optimus transformed his hand into the ion blaster. “We need to make our way to the spark chamber.”

“Do we know where it is?” Cliffjumper asked.

Bumblebee tapped his chest. “Probably the same place as our own and Metroplex since this is his old hull.”

“Let’s make our way then,” Optimus said.

* * *

Ironhide turned the shuttle. “All right, now.” Ion fire tore into one of the Tetrajets and it blew up. “Now we got one more to go and that blasted Titan and then this battle is over.” _Hopefully._

“Proximity alert is going crazy,” Smokescreen said. “The Titan is catching up with us. We better move faster if we’re going to stay clear of it.”

“I’m trying,” Ironhide said. “We’ve used up too much fuel.”

“Blast! Do we still have maneuverability?” Grapple asked.

“Oh, we still got that all right.” Ironhide had an idea. “I want all of you to get rocket packs on and on my mark make your way to the Titan as I pass over it.”

“Are you serious?” Smokescreen asked. “Landing on that thing—”

“I said do it. I’ve got an idea. Once I make you a way in you’re to get inside and head to the spark chamber. I imagine once you take out the Decepticon’s spark he’s done.”

“What are you doing?” Smokescreen asked as the ship came around.

“Just get your blasted jet packs and jump when I tell you to jump.” Ironhide looked at one drone. “When I tell you to open the hatch open it.” He watched as the four Autobots grabbed rocket packs and gathered at the hatch. “Go!” The drone opened the door, and the Autobots jumped out.

Punching in the stick to increase speed, Ironhide aimed the shuttle for the Titan’s optic. Before the Decepticon could grab the ship, the Autobot rammed it into the socket. The ship was wedged into the optic. He had nano-clicks as the Titan roared in pain. “Move now! Out of the hatch.” The drones jumped out of the open bay door, and Ironhide followed. No sooner had they done so then the Titan pulled the ship out and crushed it. “Everyone inside!”

The Autobots moved into the opened optic, while those with rocket packs flew in. As they climbed down the cranium of the Decepticon, Ironhide thought to blast the core processor, but considering the Titan could then go berserk and destroy the city, he decided against that course of action.

“Autobot insects!” The bit of light was covered as the Titan’s fingers attempted to dig them out.

“Move! Those with rocket packs give us a lift down.” The four Autobots grabbed Ironhide and some drones as several others were grabbed out of the socket and crushed.

“I’m picking up other Cybertronian signatures up ahead,” Tracks said.

“Get ready for battle. I wouldn’t think Decepticons would remain inside, but we best scrap them!” Ironhide converted his hand into the blaster.

“Peace, Ironhide. Looks like we had the same idea,” Optimus Prime said as he stepped out of the shadows followed by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

“Prime! By the Allspark what are you doing in here? If this goes bad then—”

“I know what you would say, old friend, but now isn’t the time or place. We have a mission and since all of you have come along on this, then there is no helping it.”

_Leave it to Optimus to risk himself instead of ordering someone else to do it._ “Lead the way Prime.”

Together, the two groups of Autobots made their way to the core of the hull. When they reached a large chamber, they encountered several large pistons and gears. There was a apparatus that was measuring the amount of energon that was slowly draining into an incinerator. A large, flat part moved back and forth.

“Any clue what we’re looking for?” Ironhide asked as he watched a part move, and lock with a different component and began moving back and forth.

“No, this is not my field of expertise,” Grapple said. “Even the few illustrations Wheeljack showed me are nothing like this.” 

“I say we just start blasting and see what takes the monster out,” Ironhide said.

“I know little myself about the inner workings of Cybertronians, but I know that if we blast the wrong thing, then we’ll have a flood of coolant, or worse being attacked by pincer antibodies,” Optimus Prime said. “We have one chance to offline this Titan and we can’t waste it.”

* * *

“There! I think that’s a terminal,” Smokescreen said as he pointed to a small folded piece of metal. He walked over and opened the metal piece. “It is a terminal.”

“Why would a Titan have a terminal?” Grapple asked.

“Because this originally was a series of buildings that Wheeljack connected to form Metroplex’s hull. This terminal must be remnants of what it was before he converted the section of the city into the Titan’s body,” Optimus Prime said joining Smokescreen. “Is there a way to access the self-destruct program?”

Grapple looked at Prime. “Self-destruct?”

“During the original war with the Decepticons Alpha Trion made Iacon into a defendable city. Fearing what would happen should Decept gain the Allspark, Alpha Trion created several buildings that could self-destruct and close off the access to the power source. Some of those buildings were included in Metroplex’s hull without Wheeljack’s knowledge.”

“So if we found one section that became his hull and could self -destruct then that would destroy the Titan,” Grapple said.

“There isn’t a lot of energon available to use this terminal,” Smokescreen said.

“Here,” Grapple stepped over and opened his hull to connect himself to the terminal. “Access it now.”

As the terminal came on, a warning echoed throughout the chamber. Hundreds of holes opened around the chamber and pincers on connectors snaked out of their storage areas. One drone was lifted, and the claws ripped the warrior apart. Energon splattered across the floor.

“Keep those things busy, I know how to access a self-destruct sequence on a building,” Grapple said. Everyone else began blasting the dozens of claws before they got within striking distance.

Grapple accessed the screen, tapping the keys he had accessed many times at different buildings. Once he had been a great architect for Cybertron. He wasn’t as renown as Hook had been, but he’d had many projects. Several times he’d placed explosives in old buildings that he’d destroy and build new ones. Finding the program he needed, he inputted the special code.

“You think you can destroy me?” Overlord’s voice echoed from within the hull. “You are a fool if you think that.”

Ironhide blasted a pair of pincers before they got to Grapple. “You best hurry.”

“I’m doing everything I can. These self-destruct programs I’ve used in the past didn’t have an entity that was thwarting my efforts.” Another drone was grabbed and torn apart.

Optimus blasted several pincers, then changed his other hand into sword mode, and began slashing and blasting the pincers. With Prime giving his best efforts, the other Autobots could gain some room. Grapple went back to work. An idea came to him. He downloaded the program into his systems. “You all hurry and make your way to the exit.”

“We’re not leaving without you, Grapple,” Optimus said as the last pincer was destroyed. More holes began opening, and another wave of claws emerged.

“I’ve got an idea, but to do it, I have to stay behind only a few nano-clicks.” Grapple looked at Ironhide. “Leave me the drones and we’ll be able to escape after I’m finished.”

“There aren’t enough drones to fight your way out of this chamber,” Optimus said as he blasted one of the newer pincers.

“He’s got a plan, Optimus. This is Grapple, he has some of the best ideas out there. He’s figured out how to take this Titan down. We need to trust him that he can do this,” Ironhide said.

“Swear to the Allspark that you will do what you can and then escape,” Optimus said.

“I swear,” Grapple said.

“Let’s move Autobots,” Optimus Prime said.

Grapple watched as the others left the chamber. Already, he was accessing his vitals and draining his coolant. He opened up his middle panel and crossed various wires. “This part will not be pleasant.” Blue crackling power erupted out of his ports. Soon he’d explode, causing a chain reaction that would destroy the Titan.

* * *

The group of Autobots flew through the Titan via their rocket packs. Bumblebee turned and saw a blast of fire. “A fire is coming our way!”

“Accelerate!” Optimus ordered. Each of the Autobots accessed the controls of their rocket packs. Bumblebee maxed out his speed, and the rockets _blooooshed_ through the Titan. Seeing the opening, the group of Autobots raced out of the hole in the Decepticon’s shoulder.

Bumblebee noted several explosions from Overlord’s hull. The Titan’s remaining optic turned yellow, and the monster’s hull turned gray, and smoke began billowing out of his mouth.

“Grapple did it! He scrapped that Titan,” Cliffjumper said.

“That he did,” Bumblebee said. The Autobots flew to the ground, staying clear of the Titan as it crumpled to the ground.

In silence, Optimus Prime watched the Titan fall.

* * *

Shockwave watched the Allspark. The energon levels had lowered to forty percent, but the connectors registered that the decrease had stopped. He walked over to the well and looked down. The faint sapphire color of energon illuminated the lower areas of the well.

Red Wing walked into the chamber. “Our long distance scanners have discovered an Autobot shuttle moving in our general direction.”

“How many SK drones do I have available?”

“Aside for the six that are guarding the lower levels… three,” Red Wing said.

“Have them take down that shuttle. We dare not allow any Autobots on Cybertron,” Shockwave said.

“You want me to lead the charge?”

“No, I need you to pack up these empty containers and put them into the shuttle.”

“But Autobot—”

“Do as I say, Red Wing. We need the shuttle loaded and sent back to Kaon. Otherwise we won’t be able to have another shuttle available to transport the next shipment of energon.”

“Understood,” Red Wing activated his communication link. “012E 12. Ready your unit and attack that Autobot shuttle before it achieves its goal.”

“Understood, Red Wing,” the communication link went off.

Red Wing walked over to the empty cubes. After taking several to the shuttle, the Seeker stopped and looked at the Scientist. “So you will spend another shipment of energon on the Allspark?”

“As per Megatron’s orders—” Proximity alarms went berserk. Shockwave walked over to the terminal that had different views of Iacon. “Overlord? How is it he functions?”

“I-I don’t know. Knock Out had him in stasis to preserve his energon.”

“He must have somehow created a way to come back online should an Autobot come within his sensors,” Shockwave said. Although that seemed to be the answer, it was surprising that Knock Out had developed such a thing for a Titan.

More proximity alarms went off. Shockwave went to the terminal and accessed the visual feed. Two other shuttles were present and one of them was Omega Supreme. The Autobots hadn’t been this bold since before the fall of Iacon.

Shockwave activated his communication link. “Drone 012R 01, gather the drones that are guarding the lower levels of Iacon and bring them to the shuttle.”

“Yes, Shockwave,” the Seeker drone said, cutting the link. After several nano-clicks the drones appeared, and they began loading the empty cubes into the shuttle.

Shockwave made his way to the upper level and studied the scene. Overlord was fighting three shuttles, then in amazement, the scientist watched as one shuttle flew into the Titan’s optic.

After several nano-cycles explosions erupted from within Overlord’s hull. In amazement, Shockwave watched as his nemesis for so many solar system cycles crumpled. “Decepticons, into the shuttle, leave what remains behind!” The Decepticons entered the ship, and as soon as the systems were online, Red Wing flew the shuttle away from Iacon.

Shockwave walked over to the long distance terminal. “Megatron, this is Shockwave, do you read me?”

The gray and black police Decepticon appeared. “This is Barricade, Megatron returned to Earth temporarily.”

“Let him know that the Autobots have retaken Iacon,” Shockwave said.

“Ha! No, I will let you tell him that. He’s not ripping my spark out of my chest,” Barricade said. “It was your responsibility to hold Iacon, not mine.” The communication link was cut.

Shockwave leaned against his chair. What had inspired the Autobots to retake Iacon? It had been several solar system cycles since they’d lost the city, and now they had the city back, and Overlord was scrapped. There was only one logical explanation: Optimus Prime had returned. 


End file.
